


Moving Mountains with Sunshine

by tiffersthenerdy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aone is Deaf, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim References, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a cosplayer, Hinata is a fanfic writer, Humor, M/M, None of it is in-depth, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Tsukkiyama, Sexual Humor, Sharing Clothes, Sign Language, Tadashi can sign, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yamaguchi Tadashi has anxiety, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a cosplayer, Yams is a fan artist, Yams is a librarian, and depression, convention au, cosplayer au, mentions of abuse, mentions of bullying, mentions of past death, partial chat fic, past kagehina - Freeform, past omihina, references to other anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Tadashi is full of anxiety and doubt when he’s himself, but when he’s in cosplay he can be whoever he wants and he embraces that fully.An unexpected message from a cosplayer that Tadashi has been admiring from afar for several years comes from out of the blue and it is quite the shock.Hinata Shouyou breaks down his defenses, builds his confidence, and makes Tadashi push out of his safe space all in the name of love.*This is a partial chat fic*
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 48
Kudos: 122





	1. Messages

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'm giving the biggest shoutout to [HeyItsJessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsJessie)! She not only fuels the fires for this fic but she is also the one typing it up. I write my fics by hand and I hate typing which is made worse by the tremors I'm having from my medicine. Jessie stepped in and offered to type for me. All hail Jessie! (You can find her on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hey_ItsJessie_) too)
> 
> On a second note, I know I tend to yeet multi-chapter fics onto AO3 and then take my sweet time about updating them (refer to "I hate typing" in note one) but I have six chapters of this beauty written and Jessie is being a badass and typing it up so you'll get regular updates!!! Yay!
> 
> ***Now with fan art***

Yamaguchi Tadashi was bullied for most of his life. Elementary school had been the most difficult and by the time he was halfway through high school most of the taunts and cruel words of hate had stopped, but the damage was already done; anxiety has made a permanent residence in the pit of his stomach and depression has settled deep in his bones. Even after graduating and getting a job at the nearby library, Tadashi is still mostly alone. He has a couple of friends in real life, but he has many more online.

Something that had really helped Tadashi through the rough years of school was manga and anime, so when he graduated he immersed himself into the art of cosplaying and started drawing fanart a little more seriously rather than just doodles in a notebook. He has quite the following despite how rarely he answers messages and comments. All of his social media bios explain that he has social anxiety and most people are understanding. That's why when he receives a message from someone who isn’t a regular, he is more than a bit surprised.

 **SunshineCosplay:** Hello! I just wanted to tell you that you are a really great cosplayer!  
**SunshineCosplay:** Your art is amazing too! ^_^  
**SunshineCosplay:** I saw in your bio that you have social anxiety so I understand if you don’t respond. Have an excellent day and keep up the great work!  


Tadashi reads the message three times over and leans back in his desk chair. There is no way he can reply to SunshineCosplay. How did he even notice Tadashi? Or even care enough to acknowledge his existence? Sunshine is one of the top ten cosplayers in the anime convention scene. Sure, Tadashi has taken part in a few cosplay contests and he’s done decently well in several of them, but he isn’t on the same level as Sunshine by any means.

The entire reason Tadashi cosplays is so he doesn’t have to be Yamaguchi Tadashi, broken human being. Instead, he could be a soldier, an elf, an ice skater, or even a scythe-wielding serial killer and no one could ever guess he is an anxious mess outside of his cosplay. The characters that he transforms himself into have the personality traits he wishes he had during his everyday life.

Reading the message from Sunshine one last time, Tadashi closes out his browser and gets ready for work. It seems like any free time he has during work makes him think about the message, which means he is now analyzing and over analyzing it. Except that there isn’t much to over analyze because the message was very straightforward and clearly not over exaggerated either. It is a lot like the comments that Sunshine leaves as replies on his own posts, but with praise rather than thanks.

Tadashi thinks about the message as he watches his cup of instant ramen go round and round in the microwave, as he brushes his teeth before bed, and at 2:30am when he should be asleep. When he can’t take anymore, he throws the blanket off of himself and goes to his computer, the backlight of the screen blinding him momentarily as he curses at himself for his stupidity. Finally, he clicks on the message from Sunshine and stares at it for a long time.

"Okay, Tadashi," he whispers to himself, "just be honest."

 **MovingMountainsCosplay:** Uh, hi. I do have terrible anxiety in general, but I really want to reply to you because I think you’re really cool and I love your cosplay too. Also, your writing is top notch and inspires a lot of my art. Anyways, thank you for the compliments and encouragement and I hope you have a great day :)

Before he can second guess himself, he clicks “Send”, shuts off the monitor, then dives under his covers as if they’ll protect him from the internet.

The first thing Tadashi does when he wakes up is check all of his social media accounts, saving the one with the message from Sunshine for last. When he does get to it, he lets out a high-pitched squeak at the sight of two unread messages above the envelope icon. Instead of opening the response right away he pulls out his phone and opens the group chat between his two real life friends and himself. 

**PlentyOfYams:** Guys, SunshineCosplay sent me a message.  
**Tsukkisaurus:** Congrats.  
**Bokuowl:** Did you message them back?!  
**PlentyOfYams:** I did and he replied and now I’m too anxious to read it.  
**Bokuowl:** You have to read it! This is fate! Tell him, Tsukki!  
**Tsukkisaurus:** Just read it. They’re words on a screen, they won’t bite you.  
**PlentyOfYams:** That’s what you think…

Taking a deep breath, Tadashi clicks on his conversation, if he can call it that, with SunshineCosplay.

 **SunshineCosplay:** Hey, you replied! \\(*o*)/ I’m so excited! Thank you so much, that’s so sweet of you to say! I’ve been checking on your page every so often to see your content, but I was unsure of how you’d feel if I followed you. I tend to pour out my thoughts and feelings on posts from people I admire and didn’t want to make you uncomfortable by doing that. I ha  
**SunshineCosplay:** I got too excited and accidentally hit send lol anyways I have a habit of rambling when I get excited so I am sorry for the wordy chaos.

\---

 **PlentyOfYams:** I...There is...A lot to unpack…  
**Bokuowl:** Tell us the tea!  
**Tsukkisaurus:** It’s “spill the tea”. For an owl you aren’t very wise.  
**Bokuowl:** Dad, mom is being mean to me!  
**Tsukkisaurus:** Why am I the mom?  
**PlentyOfYams:** Three words. Big. Bottom. Energy.  
**Tsukkisaurus:** You have no evidence.  
**-KangKuroo has joined the chat-**  
**Bokuowl:** Kuroo, is Tsukki the bottom?  
**KangKuroo** : Of course he is. He’s just a really tall twinky bottom babey.  
**Bokuowl:** HA! I REST MY CASE!  
**Tsukkisaurus:** I can’t believe the betrayal…  
**PlentyOfYams:** We have gotten way off topic here.  
**KangKuroo:** What is the original topic?  
**PlentyOfYams:** I got a message from SunshineCosplay.  
**KangKuroo:** Isn’t that the cosplayer you babble to Tsukki about a lot?  
**Tsukkisaurus:** That’s the one.  
**Bokuowl:** Yep!  
**KangKuroo:** What did they say?  
**PlentyOfYams:** [ 1 attachment ]  
**Tsukkisaurus:** He uses exclamation points like Bokuto does.  
**Bokuowl:** He’s excited! Leave him alone!  
**KangKuroo:** Poor guy suffers from premature sending, but doesn’t seem ashamed. Good for him, it’s a common condition.  
**Bokuowl:** Yams, you have to say that ^^ to him!  
**PlentyOfYams:** No!!!  
**Tsukkisaurus:** Yes.  
**KangKuroo:** Yep. Majority rules.  
**PlentyOfYams:** I hate you all -.-  
**Bokuowl:** We love you too!

Tadashi sits his phone down and rubs at his eyes before turning back to his computer and clicking the message bar to start his reply.

**MovingMountainsCosplay:** I would’t mind, especially since we’ve chatted a bit now. I’d respond to you for sure. In fact I would be honored to have you follow me, but it’s not a necessity. No pressure or anything. It seems like we balance the scale well; I’m afraid to say things and you are fearless to speak your mind. I envy that. Uh, so anyways, you never have to apologize for rambling. I’m appreciative of it actually. Also, uh, premature sending is a common condition and nothing to be ashamed of :) 

“Send” is clicked before he can change his mind and Tadashi quickly stands and walks to the kitchen to make a strong pot of coffee and toast, which he practically drowns in butter. Once he has his caffeine he returns to his computer and nearly drops everything when he sees a new message on the screen.

 **SunshineCosplay** : HAHAHAHA XD Premature sending! That is gold! You’re adorable AND funny! Also  
**SunshineCosplay:** I didn’t mean to send the adorable part. I mean it’s true, but I don’t want to freak you out and I hit enter instead of backspace. I’m sorry. Also I did follow you and not because of your slight pressure.

The apologies from Sunshine breaks Tadashi’s heart because he does the same thing and he knows how the habit is formed.

 **MovingMountainsCosplay:** Are you referring to my freckles as adorable? I’m pretty sure that’s the only natural part of me you’ve seen in my pictures. I’ll throw us in the same boat: I really like your smile and ramble to my friend about how cute it is a lot more than I’m willing to admit. That was only slight pressure? Guess I’ll have to try harder next time.

Despite Tadashi’s racing heart and sweaty palms, he knows that he said the right things. Even though their conversation is going good right now, he gets the feeling that it will all fizzle out eventually and he’ll just let it happen. That’s how most of his conversations go.

 **SunshineCosplay:** Wait, you have freckles?! How did I not see them?! This is injustice! I was referring to your smile and a lot of your expressions in your cosphotos. It’s obvious that the majority of them are genuine. You have me blushing! Does your friend tolerate your rambling well? And I look forward to next time!

 **MovingMountainsCosplay:** I do have freckles.  
**MovingMountainsCosplay:** [ 1 attachment ]  
**MovingMountainsCosplay:** And yeah, he has no other option but to tolerate it. If not, his boyfriend would irritate him about never listening and Tsukki just can’t have that lol

The picture that Tadashi sent is a selfie taken a month ago on Christmas and shows off his horrendous, ugly Christmas sweater featuring…

 **SunshineCosplay:** Is that Goku and Vegeta dressed as old ladies and wearing cat sweaters? Where did you find that masterpiece? Oh also  
**SunshineCosplay:** [ 1 attachment ]  
**SunshineCosplay:** A picture for a picture.

 **MovingMountainsCosplay:** I made the sweater ^_^  
**MovingMountainsCosplay:** Holy crap you're hot.

For the first time since the conversation started Tadashi actually screams. He didn’t mean to type the thought, nevertheless send it. All he can manage to do is stare at the screen in horror as the three anxiety-inducing dots appear.

 **SunshineCosplay:** I thought the same thing when I saw your picture. I still do think it.

And that is how Yamaguchi Tadashi found himself sobbing happily into a piece of his toast.


	2. Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's game night at Kuroo and Tsukki's place!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is now fan art at the end of chapter 1.
> 
> Also, all hail Jessie for being awesome and typing this up!

**PlentyOfYams:** He told me I’m hot.  
 **Tsukkisaurus:** What? Who?  
 **KangKuroo:** Yeahhh! Get it, Yams!  
 **Bokuowl:** How did you respond?! Did you respond?!  
 **Tsukkisaurus:** Of course he didn’t.  
 **PlentyOfYams:** I said it first.  
 **PlentyOfYams:** I told him he is hot before he told me he thinks the same thing about me. How do I reply?  
 **Tsukkisaurus:** You don’t.  
 **Bokuowl:** Tsukki, stop momming him! Babey has to leave the nest eventually.  
 **KangKuroo:** Tell him how it makes you feel.  
 **PlentyOfYams:** You want me to tell him I cried into my toast?  
 **KangKuroo:** How about you just tell him about the mushy gushy happy feelings, yeah?  
 **PlentyOfYams:** Uh, right.

Before Tadashi gets the chance to do that though. Those three anxiety inducing dots appear on his screen again.

**SunshineCosplay:** Was that too forward? You were being like really open so I did the same, but I pushed your anxiety to the back of my mind. I’m sorry of I came on too strong or made you uncomfortable.

**MovingMountainsCosplay:** Sunshine, stop apologizing when you’ve done nothing wrong. I’m not that fragile, but I am easily surprised which is why I didn’t respond as fast as I had been. Most of the time I’m described as plain, so being called hot is a, well, it’s a first. And it makes me really happy that you think so.

**SunshineCosplay:** Hinata. My name is Hinata.

**MovingMountainsCosplay:** Yamaguchi, but you can call me Yams. All of my other friends do. Oh and I have to go to work, but I’ll message you after if you’d like me to, of course.

Much to Tadashi’s excitement it’s Friday, which means it’s a short work day at the library and then it’s game night at Kuroo and Tsukki’s house. Double checking that he has everything he’ll need for the entire day, Tadashi locks the door of his apartment and walks the three blocks to the library.

Maybe his shift flies by because it’s Friday or maybe it’s because his mind is preoccupied with Hinata and game night, but either way he is happy to be on the bus going to Tsukki’s side of town. As much as he wants to pull out his phone and send Hinata a message, Tadashi refrains and just watches as the buildings go by and lets the soft pop music coming from his headphones drown out all of the noise around him. Tsukki had hooked him onto listening to music to ease his anxiety when the world around him becomes overwhelming.

Tsukishima was one of the few kids at his school that hadn’t bullied him. If Tsukishima was around then no one bothered Tadashi, but he couldn’t always be around so Tadashi wasn’t always safe. It was never Tsukishima’s duty to keep Tadashi safe, they both knew that, but somewhere along the way Tsukishima wordlessly started caring about Tadashi’s well-being and in return Tadashi gave him a trustworthy, loyal friendship.

Letting out a long breath, Tadashi flips up the hood on his jacket as rain begins to pour outside of the bus. They’re almost to his stop. The news said it would be a mildly warm day for January, but didn’t mention anything about rain, so he had left his umbrella at home.

Within minutes of him exiting the bus his jacket is soaking wet and the chill from the rain is making him shiver, but he continues on until he is standing on the front porch of Kuroo and Tsukki’s humble abode. The door opens and a very concerned looking Kuroo drags him into the house and practically strips him out of his wet clothes, followed by Tsukishima wrapping him in a fluffy blanket and sitting him on their small couch.

“You should’ve called,” Tsukishima scolds him as he accepts a glass of hot tea from Kuroo. “We would’ve come to get you with an umbrella.”

“I’m okay,” Tadashi says softly after sipping the hot liquid.

“Doesn’t matter,” Tsukishima informs him sternly.

“Where is Bokubird?” Tadashi asks in hopes of changing the subject.

“I’m here,” Bokuto calls out as he bounds into the room. “What’s up, Yams?”

“The idiot walked here in the rain in a jacket and no umbrella,” Tsukishima answers for him.

“This calls for punishment!” Bokuto looks too happy, but as it turns out “punishment” is cuddling with Bokuto in the fluffy blanket so Tadashi can’t complain. “Can I see the picture that your cosplayer crush sent you?”

At Bokuto’s question, the other two men perk up and watch as Tadashi pulls out his phone and begins tapping on the screen. “Here you go.” He hands the device to Bokuto, but it’s swiftly snatched away by Kuroo who leans down to show Tsukishima before handing it back to Bokuto. Bokuto is pouting, but accepts the phone.

“He is kind of cute,” Kuroo comments while Tsukishima just shrugs.

“Hey!” Bokuto exclaims suddenly, making Kuroo and Tadashi jump. “I kind of know him.”

“What does that mean?” Kuroo asks before Tadashi gets the chance.

“I’ve chatted with him a few times. Hinata Shouyou is his name and he frequents the park by my house. He is really nice and energetic,” Bokuto tells them while he hands Tadashi back his phone. “Such a small world!”

**MovingMountainsCosplay:** Hinata Shouyou. Cute.

**SunshineCosplay:** Oh? You’ve learned my whole name? How did that happen?

**MovingMountainsCosplay:** Apparently we have a mutual acquaintance name Bokuto Koutarou. I say acquaintance for your sake. Bokubird is a close friend of mine, so much so that he cuddled me to get me warm again. True friendship if I do say so myself.

**SunshineCosplay:** Bokuto! You’re friends with him?! He is such a fun guy to be around! Bokubird? I love it! I’m so jelly he gets to cuddle you. Bokuto keeps insisting I go to game night and meet his friends even when I tell him I don’t want to be a bother. He assures me I wouldn’t be, but I disagree.

**MovingMountainsCosplay:** [ 1 attachment ]  
 **MovingMountainsCosplay:** He just wants to destroy someone else at every game on the Wii.

Tadashi can’t help, but silently giggle at the photo he took. It shows Bokuto with his arms raised in victory while Kuroo and Tsukki glare at him.

**SunshineCosplay:** Is that so? It’s probably a good thing I turned him down then. It would be a real shame for me to put an end to his winning streak.

**MovingMountainsCosplay:** I’m going to tell him you’re talking smack.

**SunshineCosplay:** Except I can back up my words.

“Hinata says he can wipe the floor with you when it comes to playing games on the Wii. He also says it would be a shame if he put your winning streak to an end,” Tadashi tells Bokuto with a smirk.

“That’s a big vibe,” Bokuto replies with a chuckle.

“It’s ‘mood’,” Tsukishima corrects, not even bothering to glance away from the screen as he and Kuroo fight each other in the game.

“You know,” Kuroo starts, leaning back once he defeats his boyfriend. “If Hinata came to game night then he would get to meet you.” Kuroo gazes at Tadashi pointedly.

“I’m not ready for that.”

**MovingMountainsCosplay:** Bokuto doesn’t disagree with you, but he also doesn’t agree with you either. Nothing against you, but my money is on Bokuto.

**SunshineCosplay:** You wound me, Yams.


	3. True or False

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yams ends up feeling hot (not in a good way) after getting caught in the rain, but Hinata sends in reinforcements for him. Once Yams is feeling up to it, he and Hinata play a nice game of True or False.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fic will start to pick up some steam and plot!!! Once more, THANK YOU JESSIE FOR TYPING THIS UP AND BEING THE BEST CHEERLEADER!!!

“I fucked up,” Tadashi groans to himself as he rolls over, another series of coughs wracking his body. For most of yesterday he had felt fine, he even went to work. Sunday is his day off and he feels like absolute garbage. His muscles are weak, his head is pounding, the coughing burns his chest, and the fever is making him shiver so much that even his teeth are chattering. “Tsukki is right, I’m an idiot.”

Hearing his phone ding yet again, Tadashi reaches out from beneath the sheet he’s curled up under and picks up the device with a trembling hand. Strength isn’t something he has much of, so he just props the phone up by his face to read the messages.

 **Bokuowl:** I’m going for a jog in the park today. _Wink wink_  
**KangKuroo:** Don’t tease poor Yams like that. Tease him more than that.  
**Tsukkisaurus:** You are both awful. Only tease him once you know the cosplay guy is at the park.  
**KangKuroo:** The student is surpassing the master. I am so proud.  
**Tsukkisaurus:** Why am I dating you again?  
**KangKuroo:** Because I’m hot and have a big dick. Those are my only good qualities.  
**Bokuowl:** Hinata is at the park! Be jealous, Yams!  
**Tsukkisaurus:** Actually, has anyone heard from Tadashi today? It’s not like him to be so quiet.  
**KangKuroo:** I haven’t heard anything from him.  
**Bokuowl:** Me neither.  
**Bokuowl:** Hinata hasn’t either…

Just as Tadashi finishes reading the exchange a call comes through from Bokuto, so he answers it with a raspy, “Hello?”

“Yams! You have us all worried! Are you okay?!” Bokuto is practically yelling into the phone.

“I’m really sick,” Tadashi tells him as tears well up in his eyes and his voice cracks. “I’m so miserable.” He sniffles and meekly adds, “I really fucked up on Friday by walking through the rain.”

“You sound like death,” Bokuto comments.

“I feel like death.”

There are muffled voices for a moment and then Bokuto returns.

“We are sending someone over to check on you. Don’t worry, they’re a doctor,” Bokuto informs him before he can protest.

“Who is ‘we’?”

“Well, I guess by ‘we’, I mean Hinata. He is friends with a doctor who lives in your apartment complex actually.”

“The world is getting smaller and smaller.”

Twenty minutes after they hang up there is a knock on Tadashi’s front door, so he drags himself out of bed and stumbles to it. Upon opening the door, he finds a guy with curly black hair and wearing a mask staring back at him.

“Are you the doctor?”

“I am Sakusa Kiyoomi and I am a doctor,” the man tells him factually. “And you are Yamaguchi Tadashi, yes?”

“That’s me,” Tadashi replies, standing aside to allow Sakusa into his apartment.

“Tell me, Yamaguchi, how did you end up like this?”

“I got caught in a downpour on Friday. I was okay yesterday and then I woke up shivering this morning with a cough and migraine. It was a stupid mistake on my behalf.” Tadashi says the last part to himself as he sits in a chair at his tiny dining table.

“Stupid is putting it nicely,” Sakusa replies as he begins pulling supplies from his black crossbody bag.

“How do you know Hinata?” Tadashi asks as Sakusa takes his vitals.

“We used to date back in high school. The split was mutual and we stayed friends. Sometimes it’s better that way,” Sakusa explains.

“I wasn’t aware, not fully at least, that Hinata likes males,” Tadashi tells him offhandedly.

“Does it matter? What do you mean by ‘not fully’?” Sakusa glances up at Tadashi before he goes back to reading bottles.

“No, it doesn’t matter to me. I’ve just never seen Hinata mention preference at all. I say ‘not fully’, because he has made a comment that I’m adorable.”

“That is definitely a Shouyou thing to say,” Sakusa responds with a nod. “Here, take these.” He slides Tadashi a small cup with some pills in it and a bottle of water.”

“How do I know you aren’t some drug dealer?”

“I am a drug dealer, but I have several years of schooling and a license to do it. These will make you feel better.” Tadashi takes the medicine without any further protest. “If you don’t feel the same way about Shouyou as he feels for you, then you need to let him know so you don’t hurt him. As for mentioning his sexual orientation; Shouyou doesn’t deny it, but he doesn’t brag about it either.” Sakusa begins packing up his things.

“I’ve admired Hinata, at least the Hinata in his posts, for a few years now and the more I talk with him the more I like him. I may not be out of the closet, but I’ve briefly mentioned my attraction to him. If anyone hurts anyone, it’ll be him hurting me, but I’ll remember your warning. I appreciate your help, is there any way I can repay you?” Tadashi inquires as Sakusa puts his shoes on.

“Don’t worry about it, Shouyou has already taken care of everything. If you need anything at all, then you can find me in apartment 218.” With that, Sakusa gives Tadashi a small bow and leaves.

 **MovingMountainsCosplay:** What can I do to repay you for your kindness?

 **SunshineCosplay:** Be my friend. That’s all I ask of you.

 **MovingMountainsCosplay:** How are you repaying Dr. Sakusa?

 **SunshineCosplay:** I’m buying Omi-Omi dinner.

 **MovingMountainsCosplay:** Perhaps you’ll let me buy you dinner soon?

 **SunshineCosplay:** I have a convention soon so I’m working a lot on my cosplay, but I’ll try to move my schedule around!

 **MovingMountainsCosplay:** Which convention?

 **SunshineCosplay:** AniCoSo. Have you heard of it?

 **MovingMountainsCosplay:** I’ll be there :) I’m registered for the cosplay contest and the AMV contest too! So, I’ll see you there?

A knock on his door makes Tadashi jump, but he trudges over and answers it, finding Sakusa on the other side. “Can I help you?”

“I can’t believe I forgot,” he starts with irritation, “You need this. Don’t go getting other people sick. Wear a mask and wash your hands.”

Tadashi takes the paper that is offered to him and watches Sakusa walk away before closing his door. The paper in his hand is a work excuse saying he can return to work on Wednesday. He is usually off on Monday anyway, so he’ll only be missing one day of work in the end.

 **PlentyOfYams:** I’ve returned from the dead.  
**Bokuowl:** Did Hinata’s doctor friend fix you up?  
**KangKuroo:** Oh? Hinata’s doctor friend?  
**Tsukkisaurus:** Welcome back.  
**PlentyOfYams:** Hinata’s ex-boyfriend who is a doctor did help me. Free of charge, might I add.  
**KangKuroo:** Ex-boyfriend?!  
**PlentyOfYams:** It’s a long story that I’ll tell you at game night Friday.  
**PlentyOfYams:** In other news, Hinata will be at AniCoSo.  
**Tsukkisaurus:** Isn’t that the one we’re going to with you in 3 weeks?  
**PlentyOfYams:** That’s the one.  
**Bokuowl:** Yams, you should help us make some cosplay! We could go as a group one of the days!  
**Tsukkisaurus:** Tadashi is already busy with his own. Leave him alone.  
**KangKuroo:** I’m with Kou on this one.  
**PlentyOfYams:** Only if we turn game night into cosplay workshop and maybe Sunday and Monday. Some stuff can be ordered pre-made on the internet so that’ll help.  
**Bokuowl:** I’m ready for Cosplay Friday!  
**KangKuroo:** Cosplay Friday!  
**Tsukkisaurus:** I hate you all.

With his fever being under control, Tadashi can finally get some sleep, so he curls up on the couch and dozes off.

Upon waking up, Tadashi finds that his phone battery is dead and his body feels heavy, but the fever hasn’t returned although the cough is back with a vengeance. Sluggishly, Tadashi gets off of the couch and plugs his phone in before getting a glass of water. Only then does he notice a white bottle sitting on his dining table with a post-it note stuck to it.

**“Two blue ones every 6 hours  
One white oval one every 12 hours  
Full glass of water each time. Doctor’s orders.  
Two day supply. Feel better soon.”**

Tadashi shakes his head as he smiles and picks up the bottle. He is more grateful for Sakusa now than he had been before and he thinks he should take Sakusa out for dinner too.

After he takes the necessary dose of medicine, Tadashi goes to his desktop and starts to check his social media pages since he didn’t have much time or energy to do it yesterday. There are a lot of notifications on the platform that he chats with Hinata on and finds that he has been tagged in a post.

 **SunshineCosplay** **_@Shoushine_**  
Feel better soon **@PlentyOfYams**! I’ll be seeing you **@AniCoSo** in three weeks. You’re going to be some tough competition for me, but I'm ready to take you on :) And afterwards you can take me out to that dinner you owe me ;)

Tadashi can only stare at the post with his mouth hanging open. Hinata actually called him out and hinted flirtatiously, at least in Tadashi’s context, at going out to dinner during the convention. While Tadashi has nearly 1,800 followers, Hinata has over 3,000 and it shows by all of the comments and likes on the post.

 **PlentyOfYams:** Will someone read the comments on the post that Hinata tagged me in? I’m not brave enough.  
**Tsukkisaurus:** Get brave enough.  
**Bokuowl:** Tsukki, don’t be an ass. I would, but I’m at work. Sorry, Yams.  
**KangKuroo:** Yams, am I officially your friend yet?  
**PlentyOfYams:** You’ve been my friend for a while, Kuroo. And not because you’re dating Tsukki. It’s because you’re hot and have a big dick.  
**Tsukkisaurus:** AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT???  
**KangKuroo:** Friendship, confirmed.  
**PlentyOfYams:** He told us those are his only good qualities, Tsukki. I look for good quality.  
**KangKuroo:** Just for that and our friendship, I’ll go read the comments for you.  
**PlentyOfYams:** Thank you, Kuroo, for setting an example of TRUE FRIENDSHIP.  
**KangKuroo:** It’s mostly both of your guys’ fans predicting who will win the cosplay contest  
**KangKuroo:** Some are “shipping” the two of you with #MountShine  
**KangKuroo:** What’s top/bottom discourse?  
**KangKuroo:** A good amount of fans are calling for the two of you to do a couple’s cosplay. That would be cute, yeah?  
**PlentyOfYams:** Oh sweet mother…  
**KangKuroo:** Are you summoning the Dark Brotherhood?  
**PlentyOfYams:** Only if I can put a contract on myself.  
**Tsukkisaurus:** No witchcraft in the group chat please.  
**Bokuowl:** Pfft! Tsukki, you are too much!

Taking a deep breath, Tadashi returns his attention to his computer and opens his messages. 

**SunshineCosplay:** You’ll be for sure seeing me there!  
**SunshineCosplay:** I didn’t expect my post to blow up like that!  
**SunshineCosplay:** I’ll take it down if you want me to!  
**SunshineCosplay:** Yams, please message me before reading the comments! Please!

 **MovingMountainsCosplay:** Wanna play a game?

 **SunshineCosplay:** Oh! You messaged me back! Thank goodness!  
**SunshineCosplay:** What game?

 **MovingMountainsCosplay:** True or False

 **SunshineCosplay:** I’ll play if we can text. I’m going to turn my notifications off for this app for a while.

**MovingMountainsCosplay:** 1-937-515-5161

For the first time in a long time Tadashi finds himself biting his nails as he waits for a text message that arrives faster than he expects. Before he replies, he saves the number and then walks to the kitchen to heat up some leftovers since his stomach is no longer tumbling around. 

**Shou:** Do you wanna go first?  
**Yams:** You think I’m cute.  
**Shou:** False, I think you’re beautiful.  
**Shou:** You aren't as anxious talking to me now as you were before.  
**Yams:** True. In fact, I’m very fond of you and look forward to your messages.  
**Yams:** You were being flirtatious in your callout post.  
**Shou:** True. I was trying to be subtle though.  
**Shou:** You agree to take me to dinner during the convention.  
**Yams:** True. Me taking you to dinner is our first date.  
**Shou:** True. At some point before the convention we’ll have a deeper conversation.  
**Yams:** True, but I’ll be anxious most of the time.  
**Yams:** You’re gay.  
**Shou:** True. You are too.  
**Yams:** True.  
**Shou:** I know. I was just stating the obvious at that point.  
**Shou:** You like me. As in like, like me.  
**Yams:** I like, like you a lot. You like, like me too.  
**Shou:** True  
**Yams:** Oh, I know. Sakusa told me.

 **MovingMountainsCosplay** **_@PlentyOfYams_**  
Regardless of if I win or lose the cosplay contest, I’ll still be winning by taking you to dinner **@Shoushine** Of course, winning the contest will be the cherry on top for me. I’ll be anxiously awaiting our meeting **@AniCoSo**.


	4. Cosplay Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems to Yams that everyone but himself knows who Hinata is. The guys get together to start making cosplay for AniCoSo.

Thursday is an excellent day since Tadashi gets to go to one of his favorite places. After leaving work and making a quick stop at Tsukki’s place to drop off some supplies for Cosplay Friday, he makes his way over to his real destination: the craft store. The employees know him well and when he walks in, his favorite employee skips over to assist him.

“I have a big list today,” Tadashi tells Yachi as he pulls up the list on his phone and shows it to her.

“Wow, Yams, that is an ambitious list. Does that say it’s for AniCoSo? That convention is only a little over two weeks away! How do you plan to get everything finished in time?” She begins pulling fabric as she talks.

“Most of my cosplays are already finished. These are for my friends that are coming along with me. They decided last minute that they want to cosplay too. In other news, you won’t believe who I’m taking on a date during AniCoSo,” Tadashi whispers the last part like the info is scandalous.

“On a date? You’re taking someone on a date?! Who?” Yachi asks, leaning in close as if she doesn’t want to miss a single syllable.

“SunshineCosplay.”

Yachi’s face morphs through several emotions before settling on excitement. “How did you manage that?!”

“A lot of bravery and a little luck,” Tadashi tells her as he straightens up and checks the new notification that just dinged through. “Speak of the angel.”

 **Shou:** Why did I have to take measurements on Bokuto just now?  
**Yams:** What? Can you elaborate on that for me?  
**Shou:** Bokuto jogged over to me at the park with a cloth measuring tape and frantically asked me how to measure his shoulders and waist among other things.  
**Shou:** Would you happen to know anything about that?  
**Yams:** You can’t see it, but I’m face palming right now.  
**Yams:** Bokuto, Tsukki, and Kuroo are going to AniCoSo with me and they decided they want to cosplay at the last minute.  
**Yams:** They ordered most things online, but we (meaning I) are making the costumes for the group cosplay on Friday.  
**Yams:** I told him to have Tsukki do it. I’m sorry.  
**Shou:** It’s okay! I just hoped I wasn’t fitting him for a coffin lol  
**Yams:** ...close but not quite.  
**Yams:** Anyways, how are your cosplays coming along?  
**Shou:** I’m in for a lot of sleepless nights. How about you?  
**Yams:** I was only in for a couple of sleepless nights, but now I’m in the same boat as you are.  
**Shou:** What about your job? How will you survive that?  
**Yams:** I work in a library so I’ll just nap in the reference section.  
**Shou:** I can't tell if you're joking or not.  
**Yams:** I can't either.  
**Shou:** I never really gave thought to what your job is, but being a librarian is fitting.  
**Yams:** What do you do for a living aside from be awesome?  
**Shou:** That flattery will get you far with me.  
**Shou:** I’m a personal trainer.  
**Yams:** I don’t know what I was expecting, but that wasn’t it.

The entire time the conversation is happening, Tadashi has been giving numbers to Yachi for how much of each fabric he needs and now they’re back to pulling more fabric for cutting.

“I haven’t ever seen you smile so much,” Yachi comments as she holds out two bolts of black to him so he can choose which one he wants.

“Hinata makes me happy.”

“Hinata Shouyou?”

“Yeah, he is SunshineCosplay. Do you know him?” Tadashi asks with raised eyebrows.

“He was in here earlier today getting supplies! He’s in here almost the same amount if not more than you. Shouyou is really sweet and easily excited about everything. The two of you will be perfect together,” Yachi tells him happily. “Oh except I have to tell you,” she pauses and looks around nervously. “When he came in today he bought out all of our plaid that you need.”

“Are you serious?! When will you have more in?” Tadashi tips his head back to look at the ceiling as he waits for an answer.

“I can order it rushed and have it here by Wednesday, but I’ll have to sell it for a little more that I normally would to make up for shipping.”

“I’ll pay extra,” Tadashi informs her as he pulls out his phone.

 **Yams:** You just had to buy all the plaid -.-

“What else do you need?” Yachi inquires as she folds up the rest of the cut fabric and sticks a label on it.

“Lots of thread.”

Tadashi doesn’t hear back from Hinata until he’s on the bus heading toward his side of the city. The top alternative music he is listening to is interrupted by the ding signalling a new text.

 **Shou:** Does it reach your expectations?  
**Shou:** What?  
**Yams:** If you love what you do then yes.  
**Yams:** I was at Yachi’s Crafts to get supplies for Cosplay Friday and Yachi informed me that you bought all of the plaid fabric I need.  
**Yams:** Sabotaging the competitor. Smh.  
**Shou:** I’m making an entire suit with a tie. I need a lot of plaid.  
**Yams:** No offense, but that sounds hideous.  
**Shou:** I’ll make it look like perfection.  
**Yams:** You look like perfection.  
**Shou:** Right now I look like a sweaty mess because I worked out with one of my clients.  
**Yams:** So rather than perfection, you look delicious.  
**Yams:** Premature sending is going to be the death of me. I’m actually hiding in my oversized hoodie right now.  
**Shou:** I don’t normally do the gym selfie thing, but if you want to judge the food then I will ;)  
**Yams:** I actually counted to 10 so I wouldn’t say yes too fast.  
**Shou:** [ 1 attachment ]

Seeing Hinata in a baby blue tank top that is stuck to his every muscle has Tadashi blushing all the way to his ears. He silently thanks the heavens for one sweaty Hinata Shouyou. As his eyes take in Hinata’s thick thighs all Tadashi can think is..

 **Yams:** Thank goodness for oversized hoodies.  
**Shou:** Oh?

Safely inside his apartment, Tadashi goes into the spare bedroom, which he turned into his workshop and stands before the full length mirror. Holding his phone in one hand, he facepalms into the other which is lost in the sleeve of the hoodie and fights to hide a smile as he snaps the picture.

 **Yams:** [ 1 attachment ]  
**Shou:** I could definitely fit in it with you.  
**Yams:** You’d need to take off your  
**Yams:** I mean, I don’t mind if you’re  
**Yams:** I’m just gonna go cool off in the shower.  
**Shou:** Is there room for me too?  
**Yams:** Yes.  
**Yams:** Damn you, Hinata!  
**Shou:** XD

“Slow down and tell us clearly what was said,” Kuroo tells Tadashi for a second time.

Turning off the sewing machine, Tadashi looks at his three friends who are all in various stages of work for their cosplay, which is just them cutting fabric where Tadashi marked it to be cut.

“He sent me a sweaty gym selfie and all I said in return was ‘thank goodness for oversized hoodies’. I just wanted to melt into the nothingness,” he admits as he stares at the floor.

“What happened next?” Bokuto asks the question.

“I sent him a selfie in said hoodie and he said he could fit in it with me. I almost told him I’d need him to take off his sweaty clothes first and that I was going to cool off in the shower.” Tadashi buries his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment.

“What has happened to shy, anxious Tadashi?” Tsukishima asks as he continues to cut his fabric. Out of the three, Tsukki is the one making the most progress.

“I can’t seem to keep my thoughts in check when I talk to Hinata,” Tadashi admits with a sigh of defeat.

“Do you want to keep them in check?” Tsukishima looks up at him and Tadashi swears his best friend can see into his thoughts.

“A bit, yeah. Another part of me wants to let him in completely.”

“Shouyou is a great guy. You can trust him,” Bokuto chimes in from his corner.

“That’s what Sakusa and Yachi say too,” Tadashi mumbles.

“Perhaps there is a good amount of truth to their words,” Kuroo adds in. “Maybe you should follow your heart for once instead of your brain.”


	5. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yams and Shouyou have a late night conversation with a lot of honesty and some humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **While none of it is in-depth, some stuff in this chapter could be considered triggering including: Mentions of depression, bullying, abuse, and death.** These things are mentioned in Tadashi and Shouyou's backstories that they briefly discuss before moving onto funnier and softer conversation.

By the following Thursday, Tadashi is tired more than usual because of the long nights he has been spending working on all of the cosplays. Rather than being cranky from the lack of sleep like most people, Tadashi’s depression gets worse and makes it even harder to work. Finally it eats at him enough that he picks up his phone. He knows Kuroo, Tsukki, and Bokuto are already asleep so he goes to option four.

**Yams:** Are you awake?  
 **Shou:** I am. What’s up, Buttercup?  
 **Yams:** Are you busy?  
 **Shou:** Just sewing buttons on by hand. Is something wrong, Yams?  
 **Yams:** Can I…  
 **Yams:** Call you?  
 **Shou:** Of course.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and steady his shaking hands Tadashi finally presses the call button. After two rings the line picks up and a breathless Hinata answers, “hello, Yams.”

“H-hi, H-Hinata,” Tadashi manages to stutter back to him.

“Are you okay? You’ve never asked to call before. I’m not complaining though, I’m just worried about you is all,” Hinata says softly.

“Do you remember playing true or false with me?” Hinata hums his affirmative. “And you said we would have deeper conversation before the convention?”

“You agreed and said you’d be anxious the entire time,” Hinata recalls.

“I have depression,” Tadashi admits as he lets out a trembling breath, “and the lack of sleep makes it worse. I don’t want to be alone in my head right now. Would you like to have that deeper conversation now?”

“Set the pace, Yams, and I’ll follow.”

Tadashi does what Kuroo had suggested and follows his heart rather than his head. Aside from Tsukki he hasn’t let anyone else into his life the way he is about to open up to Hinata and despite the fear crawling up his throat he pushes on.

Tadashi tells Hinata about his dad’s drinking problem and gambling addiction as well as the abuse he and his mother endured. He explains, through gritted teeth and a hand clutching tightly around the fabric in his lap, how a loan shark showed up at their apartment and as his mom climbed, with him on her hip, out of a window onto the fire escape he watched his dad’s blood splatter across the TV screen. After that he was quick to talk about his mom building them a better life all around, but adds in the bullying. Secondhand clothes, only having one parent, freckles, and talking too loud when he was excited were a few examples of why he was picked on. Tadashi tells him about Tsukki, gushes about him really, and talks about how cool he is. Continuing on, he tells Hinata about talking softer and hiding his excitement more, but learning how to sew from his mother so he could make his own clothes. To finish everything out, Tadashi talks about loving manga and anime and how he enjoys cosplaying so he can be anyone but himself. The entire time he talks Hinata listens and occasionally hums along which Tadashi finds soothing.

“I’m really glad you trust me enough to share these things with me,” Hinata tells him quietly, “it means so much to me.”

“Kuroo told me to follow my heart so I am. At least this once,” Tadashi explains.

“Can I tell you a story?”

“Of course.”

Hinata does just that. His dad walked out after his sister Natsu was born and it really destroyed his mom. Many nights he stayed up to care for Natsu and it killed his grades at school, but he didn’t mind as long as his family was okay. Secondhand clothes, one parent, freckles, and talking too loud when he got excited are things he got bullied for too, not to mention being a ginger. Rather than change himself though, Hinata just started apologizing for the things about himself that other people found undesirable. Aside from all of that, Hinata’s closest friends, Kageyama, Sugawara, and Aone, introduced him to the convention scene and he fully embraced every aspect of it.

Once Hinata is done telling his story, Tadashi asks, “how did you find me on social media?”

“I stumbled across your Hawks cosplay. The one that is captioned ‘new wings, new me’. I felt that and could relate. I kind of stalked your page after that. All I wanted to do was get to know you, but I didn’t want to approach you the wrong way either. In conclusion, I spent six months figuring out how to send you a message.”

“Six months?!”

“Yep, half a year. I knew you followed me, but you never interacted with my posts or me. Not even a single like,” Hinata says with slight disappointment.

“I like more than your posts,” Tadashi tells him slowly.

“Is that so?” Hinata sounds intrigued.

“I like you. A lot. I like your hair and your smile and I think your freckles are cute. Your passion and dedication to everything you do is admirable. The way you ramble is endearing too. I appreciate how patient and understanding you are,” Tadashi gushes before his courage shrinks down to nothing.

“It’s hard to believe I wasted six months worrying what you would think of me. I could’ve had six extra months with you,” Hinata laments.

“You still make me nervous, but not in the ways you did before,” Tadashi informs him as he finally finishes fixing his Hawks wings.

“Care to elaborate?”

“Once upon a time I was afraid to message you back and I worried that you would give up on me. Thoughts like that kept me up at night,” Tadashi admits. “Now I’m full of conflict. I like flirting with you, but I don’t do it much because it leaves me open to being hurt. I want to tell you all the ways you make me feel, but I’m not sure how to tell you. I want to hug you, but my timing is awful for things like that.” Tadashi chuckles slightly at the last thing.

The line is silent for a long time and Tadashi is about to check if Hinata fell asleep, but then he speaks again. “If you’re going to run away then run away with me. And if you flirt with me then get flustered when you do because it's so adorable. If you’re going to hug me then you better kiss me too because I want to kiss you. Most importantly, if you’re going to have feelings for me then let me hold them the way you hold mine.”

It takes everything in Tadashi to choke back his tears after he processes what Hinata said to him. “I will happily do all of those things.”

“On a lighter note,” Hinata says brightly, “will you be bringing your oversized hoodie to the convention? I really do what to see if I can fit in with you.”

“Yeah, it’s the only thing I sleep in,” Tadashi says with a giggle.

“The only thing you sleep in?” The way Hinata’s voice dips lower, albeit playfully, has him shivering.

“Yes, Shouyou, the only thing I sleep in. You are welcome to share it with me.” He can hear the most quiet groan on the other end of the line. “How would that be for a couple’s cosplay?”

That question gets chiming laughter as a response and Tadashi wants to hear it again. “Tell me, Tadashi, who will you be cosplaying on Friday?”

“Finnian from Black Butler. How about you?”

Minami from Yuri!!! on Ice.”

“I love that little chicken nugget,” Tadashi comments without a second thought and he gets to hear that wonderful laughter.

“How about Saturday?” Shouyou asks.

“First, let us not forget about the rave on Friday night where I’ll be dressed in light up Pikachu footie pajamas,” Tadashi tells him with mock seriousness.”

“You’ll find me as drunk Yuuri at the rave on Friday night.”

“During the day I’ll be Zack from Angels of Death. How about you?”

“I’ll be dressed as Rin from Free! during the day,” Shouyou offers.

“Will you be staying in the cosplay you’ll be wearing for the contest after the contest is done on Saturday?” Tadashi asks curiously.

“Nah, I’m going to be wearing it on Sunday so I’m going to change into my rave cosplay early which will be Mafuyu from Given, but it’ll be a nerdy version of him.

“Oh, is that so?” Tadashi prods a bit.

“I mean, unless you want me to wear regular clothes on our date,” Shouyou tells him.

“I just find it entertaining because my rave outfit which I will be changing into after the contest just so happens to be Eunoyama, but it’s a punk version of him.”

“Guess we’ll be giving our fans what they want after all,” Shouyou giggles.

Tadashi sits and thinks for a long moment before blurting, “I’m not out to my fans yet.”

“Oh? I think some of them have kind of guessed,” Shouyou states.

“I think this weekend is the perfect time to tell them.”

“And I’ll happily stand by you and support you.”

“Will you hold my hand?”


	6. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say Yamahina kiss????

**PlentyOfYams:** Babey took another step.  
**Tsukkisaurus:** What did you do?  
**PlentyOfYams:** I listened to Kuroo and then my heart.  
**KangKuroo:** I get the feeling that I’m climbing up the friendship ladder here.  
**Bokuowl:** Spill the vibe, Yams! Give us the mood!  
**Tsukkisaurus:** I’m not even bothering to correct you anymore, Bokuto.  
**Tsukkisaurus:** You’re hopeless.  
**Bokuowl:** I only do it to mess with you, Tsukki!  
**Bokuowl:** I’ve had you fooled the entire time and it feels so good!  
**Tsukkisaurus:** Unbelievable...  
**Kangkuroo:** The both of you hush so Yams can enlighten us!  
**PlentyOfYams:** Thank you, Kuroo.  
**PlentyOfYams:** I called Shouyou last night/this morning.  
**PlentyOfYams:** We talked for over two hours. The conversation was deep.  
**Tsukkisaurus:** So, you listened to him talk for over two hours? How is that another step?  
**Kangkuroo:** Tsukki, stop being jealous. Hinata is not going to replace you.  
**Bokuowl:** No one is replacing anyone; our group is just growing.  
**PlentyOfYams:** It’s okay, Tsukki, you’ll always be my first everything.  
**PlentyOfYams:** And for your information I did most of the talking.  
**PlentyOfYams:** I’m the one that called him, remember?  
**Bokuowl:** What do you mean Tsukki was your first everything?? What do I not know and why do I not know it?  
**PlentyOfYams:** I’ll call you later and talk to you about it. Is that okay with you, Bokubird?  
**Tsukkisaurus:** What if I’m not okay with it?  
**Kangkuroo:** Then you shouldn’t have put your dick in him in the first place.  
**Bokuowl:** And I’m out.  
**PlentyOfYams:** Same.

The phone calls continue every couple of nights between Tadashi and Shouyou. They discuss their other hobbies, agree to collaborate for a comic series, talk about their favorite foods, and their love for an array of music genres. Occasionally the conversation goes a little deeper but not like the first phone call and there is plenty more flirting than before.

“Now that I’ve actually talked to you on the phone, I think meeting you will be easier,” Tadashi tells Shouyou on the Wednesday before AniCoSo. Both are doing cosplay tests and making any last-minute adjustments.

“I completely agree with you,” Shouyou replies, his voice a little more distant and Tadashi knows he’s studying himself in the mirror again. “I’m not sweating as much about meeting you now as I was before.”

“You weren’t sweating at all,” Tadashi accuses.

“I was though because I want you to like me.”

“I do like you.” Tadashi is now checking himself in the mirror now that he has tweaked and adjusted his wings some more. It took him 40 minutes just to get them attached to the new harness he and Tsukki had designed together. Flexing his shoulder blades, the wings give a small flap and when he rolls the muscles in his back the feathers ruffle slightly much to his delight. When he puts his hands on his hips, he presses the first of four buttons in the thumb of his glove and the wings are quick to open to the first setting that Tsukki has programmed. The second setting opens them entirely and the third makes them flap gently three times. The fourth button closes the wings back to their resting position. Every movement is well-paced, fluid, and the electric motors are practically silent. He is ecstatic and can’t wait to tell Tsukki.

“What is that sound, Tadashi? What are you doing?” Shouyou asks, his voice closer to the phone now?

“What sound are you referring to?”

“The _whoosh, whoosh, whoosh_ sound.”

Tadashi muffles his giggles. “Repeat that for me.”

“Tadashiiiii,” Shouyou groans.

“It’s just a fun new toy,” Tadashi says offhandedly.

“A new toy? Of the personally pleasurable kind perhaps?”

“Yes, the cosplay kind to be exact,” Tadashi answers as he shakes his head though he is grinning from ear to ear.

“That’s even better.”

“Except,” Tadashi trails off, “I think I’m stuck in it.”

“Stuck in it?”

“This is definitely a two-man job,” Tadashi mumbles as he goes in circles like a dog chasing its tail but this time it's a bird and wings.

“A two-man job?”

“I gotta go. I’ve got to call Tsukki so he can get me out of my harness.”

The Thursday afternoon before the official start of AniCoSo finds Kuroo, Tsukki, Bokuto, and Tadashi packed and in Kuroo’s van heading to their hotel. The convention is just over four hours away so they decided to arrive a day early that way they wouldn’t be rushed or late on Friday. All four of them had been saving money for AniCoSo and they had all saved more than enough even after paying for their badges and hotel rooms.

Tsukki and Kuroo have a king room as does Bokuto and Akaashi. Akaashi would be arriving Friday evening Bokuto informed them as they packed their luggage into the van. Tadashi is staying in his own room, a king suite, which he has specifically requested be on an upper floor away from the ‘party floors’ that tend to happen in hotels during conventions. Aside from needing the extra space for all his cosplay things, Tadashi is big about privacy and personal space when he is away from home, so he stays in his own room. Besides the other things, Tadashi also enjoys sinking into the middle of the soft king bed with fluffy blankets and too many pillows, but he won’t tell anyone that. Except Shouyou, he’ll tell Shouyou that.

Speaking of Shouyou, Tadashi hasn’t heard from him since Wednesday afternoon, so he assumes the other man is busy too, but he still snaps a selfie of him eating a sour gummy worm and sends it to Shouyou. He’s surprised to get a quick reply.

 **Shou:** No fair! I want the blue end!  
**Yams:** Are you pouting?  
**Shou:** Yes.  
**Shou:** [1 attachment]

A picture of Shouyou pouting pops up on his phone screen and it makes Tadashi’s heart flutter.

 **Yams:** You are so freaking cute! It’s totally unfair!  
**Shou:** You are so sweet! I don’t feel very cute right now.  
**Shou:** I’m going to the hotel today and I just have _so much stuff_ to take.  
**Yams:** That’s where I’m headed too! Sour gummy worms are my go-to road trip snack.  
**Yams:** I understand about having to pack along a bunch of stuff.  
**Yams:** Why do we do this to ourselves?  
**Shou:** Because we love it.  
**Yams:** How true that is. What do you do to pass the time in the car?  
**Shou:** I goad Aone into throwing skittles at Kageyama until Sugawara yells at us.  
**Shou:** Then I sing loudly over Kageyama’s rock music until Sugawara yells at me.  
**Shou:** All of that is followed up by more activities that make Sugawara yell at me lol  
**Shou:** How about you?

Tadashi snaps a picture to send to Shouyou. It depicts his legs tangled up with Bokuto’s as they stretch out across the bench seat of the van. A bag of sour gummy worms is perched on Tadashi’s knee and his knee-high kitten socks are on display, but the main attraction is the bold bright makeup that Tadashi put on Bokuto’s face.

 **Yams:** He’s a heavy sleeper.  
**Yams:** I also sing while I draw during car rides.  
**Shou:** Whatcha drawing, Tadashi?  
**Yams:** It’s a small comic strip. You mentioned cosplaying Minami and drunk Yuuri.  
**Yams:** So, I wondered how the chicken nugget would react to the stripper and vice versa.  
**Yams:** I’m not good with words, but the art is funny.  
**Shou:** Can I...help you caption it?

By the time they stop for gas about an hour away from their destination the comic strip is practically done. With Shouyou’s permission, Tadashi posts it on his social media.

 **MovingMoutainsCosplay** **_PlentyOfYams_**  
Had the pleasure of collaborating with **@Shoushine** on this piece. He really has a way with words. “Babysitting the Babysitter” **#yurionice** **#minami** **#katsukiyuuri**

After attaching the art, Tadashi posts it and closes out of the app. Shouyou hasn’t responded yet and he guesses it's because Shouyou has reached the hotel. Something about that knowledge makes the butterflies in his stomach stir.

**~**

Once they have arrived, checked in, and have gotten their luggage to their rooms, the four friends decide to rest before they go out to get dinner. While Tadashi is carefully unpacking his cosplays and props, he gets an angry phone call from Bokuto who has just discovered the new face that Tadashi has given him in the van. By the end of the conversation both laugh it off and agree to meet outside by the front doors of the hotel to go and eat dinner together since Kuroo and Tsukki sent texts basically blowing them off.

Donning his oversized hoodie, Tadashi makes sure he has all his necessities and goes down to the designated meeting spot. When the chilly winter wind bites at his cheeks and ears he puts his hood up and then sits on the low wall of the barren flower garden in front of the building to wait for Bokuto.

Aside from the other person wearing a white sports hat sitting behind Tadashi on the other side of the empty garden with their back to him, he is pretty much alone until a group of people sit a little too close to him.

“Come on, Kou,” Tadashi mumbles to himself, pulling out his phone and dialing his friend’s number. When it goes to voicemail he quietly curses and is about to pull out his earbuds but before he can he hears a familiar voice.

“Hey, hey, hey, Hinata!”

That is Bokuto, there is no way to mistake him for someone else and he just greeted Hinata. Tadashi looks up at the dark glass that makes up the facade of the hotel and finds Bokuto standing in front of the guy who has been sitting behind him this entire time. Only now does Tadashi see tufts of orange hair poking out from under the snapback of the white sports hat he’s wearing.

Phone vibrating in his palm, Tadashi glances down to see Shouyou’s name on the screen. “Hello?” The word barely makes it off his too dry tongue and that’s when he realizes his throat is starting to constrict. Wonderful.

“Yams!” Bokuto says loudly and Tadashi can hear him both on and off the phone. “My phone is dead so I couldn’t text you, I’m sorry.”

Tadashi continues to watch Bokuto and Shouyou’s reflections in the glass. He can see a hint of a smile on Shouyou’s lips as he gazes up at Bokuto.

“I know,” Tadashi chokes out as his chest starts to tighten and his hands begin to shake. “Bokubird?”

“Hmm?”

“I think I’m about to have a panic attack.”

Bokuto’s face immediately drops to one of concern. “Yams, where are you? Why? What’s wrong? Yams?”

“Look up.”

Tadashi can see his own face is pale just before his reflection’s gaze meets with Bokuto’s surprised one. Time seems to slow down after that. Bokuto jumps across the garden and stands next to him and Tadashi glances up at him. The muffled sound of shoes landing on the other side of him barely registers in his mind.

“Yams, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Tadashi answers even though he feels anything but fine. “Why are we still talking on the phone?” Both stare at one another until they simultaneously snort and laugh. Tadashi’s panic subsides a bit at the hilarity.

Bokuto hangs up and Tadashi stashes his phone in the pocket of his hoodie. From the corner of his eye he can see Bokuto handing over the phone he has and remembers the dull thud of shoes on his other side. The glass window confirms what Tadashi already knows so he turns to gaze up at Shouyou who smiles at him warmly.

“Th-this is happening,” Tadashi stammers a bit.

“It is,” Shouyou replies as he huffs out a small, nervous laugh.

So many things flit through Tadashi’s mind as he stares up into big brown eyes. _Do I run away?_ Of course not, that isn’t an option. _I can’t speak._ The realization makes Tadashi let out a small squeak and Shouyou’s cheeks turn a darker shade of pink. _I want to hold his hands or hug him or kiss his freckles or kiss…_

Body moving without his permission, Tadashi can only watch as his hands reach up and grip tightly to Shouyou’s jacket before yanking him down enough for Tadashi to press their lips together. There is no time for him to panic once he comes back to his senses fully because Shouyou is kissing him back enthusiastically; warm hands coming up to cup Tadashi’s cool cheeks.

Shouyou pulls away first, albeit reluctantly if the three small kisses after the first one is anything to go by and lightly rubs his thumb across Tadashi’s bottom lip. “I can’t decide what looks better on you: confidence, the oversized hoodie, or my lips.”

The sound of Shouyou’s voice in person sounds like the way it feels to take a sip of hot apple cider on a chilly fall day; warm and comforting all the way to the tips of fingers and toes.

“Yes,” Tadashi says as he finally let’s go of Shouyou’s jacket and stands up too. Hearing Shouyou giggle makes Tadashi crack a small smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Best meeting I’ve ever had without a doubt,” Shouyou tells him, licking his lips. “The sweetest too. What is that flavor of chapstick? Pina colada?”

“I forgot I was wearing chapstick,” Tadashi mumbles more to himself than Shouyou as he hides his face in his hands.

“Tsukki is never going to believe this,” Bokuto says from behind Tadashi and he remembers that it isn’t just him and Shouyou standing there.

“We wouldn’t have believed it either if we hadn’t witnessed it with our own eyes,” a guy with silver hair is who speaks from over Shouyou’s shoulder. “Care to introduce us to your,” he pauses to look over Tadashi’s person, “friend?”

“Uh, are you comfortable with meeting my friends?” Shouyou tilts his head to the side as he asks the question.

“Yes,” Tadashi replies with more confidence than he feels.

“This is the mom of the group,” Shouyou points to the guy with the silver hair.

“Sugawara,” Tadashi supplies automatically.

“Aww, you talk about me,” Sugawara says playfully. “You can call me Suga.”

“The grumpy looking one with the black hair is Kageyama.”

“He likes rock music,” Tadashi adds as he nods to Kageyama who returns it with a look of amusement.

“And this is Aone,” Shouyou informs him, pointing to the tallest member of the group before turning back to Tadashi. “Aone is deaf so you have to look at him when you talk to him,” Shouyou explains.

_“Does that mean you can sign?"_

The entire group seems to collectively hold its breath as they watch Aone and Tadashi. It’s hard to determine who looks more surprised: Tadashi for signing without thinking twice about it or Aone because Tadashi signed.

 _“Do birds sing? Is the sky blue?"_ Aone gives him a small smile that shows he is being playful and Tadashi giggles.

_“It’s nice to meet you, Aone. My name is Yams.”_

_“The pleasure is mine. I don’t have many friends that talk with me, so this is nice.”_

_“I’ll be your friend and talk to you often.”_

_“I’d like that.”_

“I didn’t know you could sign,” Shouyou tells Tadashi, looking at him in amazement.

“I attended all of the classes for signing when they were offered at my job,” Tadashi explains with both his voice and his hands.

“Not to interrupt the party or anything, but I’m hungry,” Bokuto interjects.

“Same,” Suga agrees, “we’re going to be late to our reservation.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go,” Shouyou sighs and turns to Tadashi. “Text me later?”

“You know I will,” Tadashi assures him.

Shouyou leans up and presses a departing kiss to Tadashi’s lips before turning to leave. He stops long enough to look at them together in the glass window for a moment. “Even our reflections are beautiful together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I can actually sign quite a bit. It is rather helpful in my job field.


	7. Offense/Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yams uncovers the truth about his meeting with Shouyou.  
> Shouyou visits Yams in his room and gets to experience the oversized hoodie.  
> Tsukki is a bit of a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I commissioned my friendo, Gavin, to do the fanart at the end of this chapter. It cost me a whopping $17. Go check him out on his Twitter and show him some love! **[@mightypff](https://twitter.com/mightypff)**

**Bokuowl:** [1 attachment]  
**Bokuowl:** Immortalized.  
**KangKuroo:** Are you sure that’s our Yams???  
**KangKuroo:** Maybe our Yams has been abducted by aliens and that is his replacement.  
**Tsukkisaurus:** He was nervous or panicked.  
**Bokuowl:** How do you know?  
**Tsukkisaurus:** It’s his stupid coping solution.  
**Tsukkisaurus:** When he is too nervous or panics he kisses whatever is closest.  
**Tsukkisaurus:** It is very rare, but it happens. I don’t even want to tell you all the things I’ve seen Tadashi kiss because of it.  
**Bokuowl:** What about all of the kisses after the first one?  
**KangKuroo:** He kissed the guy more than once?! Getttttt itttttt, Yamssss!!!  
**KangKuroo:** Tsukki, can you give us at least one item/person from the list?  
**Bokuowl:** ^^  
**Tsukkisaurus:** Me. Too many times to count.  
**Tsukkisaurus:** A pomeranian chased him up a tree once when we were kids.  
**Tsukkisaurus:** He kissed the tree twice and once the dog left and he came down from the branch he then kissed the park bench.  
**KangKuroo:** I can’t deal with this information. That is good shit!  
**PlentyOfYams:** Tsukki, aren’t you and Kuroo in the same room? Why are you both texting in group chat?  
**PlentyOfYams:** I kissed Shouyou the first time because I was nervous.  
**PlentyOfYams:** Then I kissed him four more times because I wanted to and it felt amazing.  
**PlentyOfYams:** As much as I want to complain about Bokubird snapping a picture of the kiss, I’m kind of glad to have it too.  
**KangKuroo:** Are you two an item yet?  
**PlentyOfYams:** No…  
**Tsukkisaurus:** Better place an order.  
**Bokuowl:** They’ll be hot off the shelves if their fans catch wind of them being together.

Tadashi shakes his head as he scrolls through the chat. He is laying in the middle of his king bed, fresh out of the shower and tucked in beneath the fluffy blanket.

 **MovingMountainsCosplay** **_@PlentyOfYams_**  
That was a Given.

Tadashi crops down the picture of him and Shouyou kissing to just their lips to the collars on their clothes before attaching it to the post and submitting it. As he stares at the full photo a couple of thoughts cross his mind.

 **PlentyOfYams:** Bokubird?  
**Bokuowl:** Yes?  
**PlentyOfYams:** This photo…  
**KangKuroo:** Go on.  
**PlentyOfYams:** Not only was your phone dead, but the picture is from the wrong side.  
**Tsukkisaurus:** Wrong side?  
**PlentyOfYams:** Bokuto was standing on the other side of us.  
**Bokuowl:** I know Hinata’s friends. They play MtG in the park together.  
**Bokuowl:** I bumped into them in the elevator on the way down to meet you.  
**Bokuowl:** We realized the two of you were in the same vicinity…  
**KangKuroo:** Do you mean to say that you guys set them up?  
**Bokuowl:** And Suga offered to snap pictures of their reactions to meeting and then he sent them to me.  
**Tsukkisaurus:** How many pictures?  
**Bokuowl:** [6 attachments]  
**KangKuroo:** Those are the cutest pictures ever!  
**Bokuowl:** Are you mad at me, Yams?  
**PlentyOfYams:** No.  
**PlentyOfYams:** I’m thankful for you :)

Leave it to Bokuto to be a Fate. Despite the incessant nagging in the back of Tadashi’s mind that whatever is going on between him and Shouyou is going to fall apart and leave Tadashi with a broken heart he clings to his optimism that everything will work between them. Regardless of all the hell that life has put him through, Tadashi has never once laid down and quit and he isn’t about to start now.

 **Shou:** We’ve been had.  
**Yams:** And for once I’m not mad about it.  
**Yams:** Wait, are we talking about the same thing?  
**Shou:** Suga and Bokuto’s scheme?  
**Yams:** Ah then yes, we’re talking about the same thing.  
**Shou:** I’m not mad about it either.  
**Shou:** You didn’t text me though :(  
**Yams:** So, uh, Bokuto and I had an eventful dinner which then led us to needing showers ASAP.  
**Yams:** There may have been...flying spaghetti and meatballs on my behalf and strips of teriyaki chicken with rice on Bokuto’s behalf…  
**Yams:** I swear that we are legit adults. Usually.  
**Yams:** Anyways, I was just about to text you since I’m just now done with my shower.  
**Shou:** Can I  
**Shou:** Uh  
**Shou:** Nevermind  
**Yams:** Picture, room number, phone call, or a mix of them?  
**Shou:** Room number  
**Yams:** 929

There isn’t enough time for Tadashi to even start anxiously pacing around his room before there is a knock on the door.

As soon as the door is opened Shouyou says, “you could’ve posted the whole photo.”

Tadashi stands to the side so Shouyou can come in and then replies, “that would’ve raised a lot of questions that I don’t have answers to and I’m pretty sure your fans would put a bounty on me.”

“A lot of them are your fans too.” Shouyou isn’t wrong about that. Ever since they started tagging each other in posts their fans started following and interacting with both of them. “What questions?”

The thought of what Tadashi is about to say makes his anxiety spike even higher so he takes a deep breath and blows it out as he falls into the bed and stares at the ceiling. “Are we dating? Was the kiss a photo op or was it real? Who is the top? Who is the bottom? Is there room for one more?” Tadashi avoids facing Shouyou as he lists off examples of probable questions.

“We aren’t dating yet. Of course the kiss was real. Let them keep speculating on the top and bottom thing. I find it entertaining. Also,” Shouyou pauses to look Tadashi over, “is that The Hoodie?”

“Yes,” Tadashi answers slowly as he studies Shouyou’s expression. “Would you like to?” With a smirk, Tadashi holds up the hem of the hoodie which shows he is wearing shorts but no shirt.

“You’ll really let me try?” Shouyou looks ecstatic.

“If you want to then yes.”

Unexpectedly, Shouyou takes his own shirt off before straddling Tadashi’s thighs and snakes his upper body into the fabric. Feeling Shouyou’s hot skin slide against his has Tadashi choking off a whimper and the way his muscles flex as he shimmies in makes Tadashi pray to the gods for his survival because he is sure that Shouyou is going to be the death of him.

Fluffy orange hair tickles his cheek once Shouyou emerges from the hoodie and Tadashi can’t help but giggle. Rather than try to share the sleeves, Shouyou simply wraps his arms around Tadashi’s torso and holds him close so Tadashi does the same.

“If it fits,” Shouyou states, pride and amusement evident on his face.

“I kiss,” Tadashi finishes, kissing the tip of Shouyou’s nose.

The deep hum of approval in Shouyou’s chest makes Tadashi blush and hide his face in Shouyou’s hair. “What? Too far?”

“We are cuddled in my hoodie and now you’re concerned it’s ‘too far’?” Tadashi shakes his head. “Do you think we’re moving too fast?”

“Do you?”

“I haven’t really dated so I don’t know what is considered too fast,” Tadashi admits.

“The definition varies on the people in the relationship,” Shouyou explains with a shrug.

“We aren’t in a relationship though,” Tadashi points out and then tacks on, “yet.”

“What has you feeling anxious?”

“Everything.”

“Tadashi,” Shouyou sighs pointedly.

“I don’t want to mess this up and I’m terrified that I will,” he finally mumbles. “And if I do then I’m pretty sure that Sakusa will kill me. He sounded awful threatening during our talk.”

“Omi is harmless. Just sneezing in his general direction will back him into a corner. To be honest with you I feel like I’ve known you for a long time and everything I do with you feels right. I don’t think we could mess this up even if we intentionally tried to,” Shouyou murmurs with such a strong conviction that Tadashi wholeheartedly agrees in his mind.

“I’m gonna kiss you again,” Tadashi announces before diving in to do just that. It is just as great if not better than the first time and Tadashi doesn’t fight the sigh that escapes him, the tension in his body bleeding out with it. “I didn’t realize how much I needed this until now.”

“Needed what exactly?” Shouyou quirks an eyebrow up at him.

“You, your kisses, your cuddles, your presence, and did I mention you?”

“Hmm, you may have,” Shouyou jokes.

“Do you want to get to know each other better?” Tadashi asks as he starts to card his fingers through Shouyou’s hair mindlessly.

“Don’t you think you should at least buy me dinner before taking that step?”

“I could say the same to you , but I let you into my hoodie first,” Tadashi counters.

“Fair point. What do you have in mind?”

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Green,” Shouyou answers easily. “How about you?”

“Purple.”

“Favorite anime?”

“Anything gay that can be made gay.”

“Same here.”

“Who is your favorite person in life and why?” Tadashi questions curiously.

“Natsu, no question about it. She is a lot like me but way cooler and smarter. She is also very free-spirited and has a great sense of humor.” The fondness in Shouyou’s voice is heartwarming. “And for you?”

“Tsukki, of course. That guy is my best friend and he’s been with me through thick and thin without complaint since the early years of elementary school,” Tadashi tells him happily.

“You seem very grateful,” Shouyou comments, “you did the night we had our first phone call too.”

Tadashi can nearly taste the tang of jealousy in Shouyou’s tone of voice.

“I am because without Tsukki I probably would’ve given up on life. Honestly I should make time to sit with him and catch up on things more, but between our jobs and relationships we just kind of nod at each other’s existence and go on. Maybe if I make time for Tsukki then he’ll be less jealous of you.” The last part seems to catch Shouyou’s attention.

“He is jealous of me? Why?” Shouyou wiggles around to look at Tadashi better.

“Kuroo and Bokuto were Tsukki’s friends first and he introduced all of us. Tsukki is caring and kind, but he has trust issues and puts up a lot of defenses. One of those is control. It isn’t toxic control though it more like control to ensure everyone is safe. Anyways, he could set the pace for introducing me to his friends and merging us into the group that we are now. You’re a wild card for him. He can’t control you to protect me even though deep down he knows I don’t need protection anymore. Rather than accepting that fact he gets defensive and jealous. Don’t be surprised if he’s cold toward you for a while. Tsukki means well,” Tadashi finishes, his explanation hanging between them for a long moment.

“I see, well, I can respect that. I owe him a big thanks for keeping you safe so I could meet you,” Shouyou says softly.

“Can we go back to kissing?”

“Needy,” Shouyou teases.

“I am when it comes to you. I haven’t decided if I like it yet or not,” Tadashi agrees.

“I approve.”

Tadashi lets himself get lost in Shouyou’s kisses. He gently tangles his fingers in Shouyou’s hair which earns him a groan of approval and Tadashi uses it as an opportunity to slip his tongue past Shouyou’s parted lips. There is no hurry to their exploration, no heat or intense need to sate their hunger for one another. Shouyou’s hot palm rests on Tadashi’s ribs as they tangle their legs followed by them parting for air and resting their foreheads together.

A sharp knock on the door causes both of them to jump apart as much as the hoodie will allow.

“Probably mine,” Tadashi grumbles.

“My guess is both of our groups.”

“Yamsy,” Kuroo sings through the heavy wood of the door.

“Shou Shou,” Suga chimes in next.

“Ha,” Shouyou giggles, looking smug.

“Yeah so how do we get out of the hoodie?”

“We don’t, at least not yet.” Another sharp knock. Shouyou faces Tadashi and positions himself between Tadashi’s legs. “Hold onto me.”

Shouyou dismisses Tadashi’s silent question with a shake of his head so Tadashi wraps his arms around Shouyou’s neck and his legs around Shouyou’s waist.

“Holy crap!” Tadashi yelps as Shouyou stands up from the bed, bringing Tadashi with him. All Shouyou does is snort and laugh.

They make it to the door and Shouyou gestures for Tadashi to open it and at his hesitation Shouyou firmly holds Tadashi’s thighs as a reassurance.

“Can I help you?” Tadashi asks as he opens the door to see all of their friends standing in the hall.

“Have you seen Shouyou by chance?” Suga inquires with a knowing smile.

Shouyou turns so he can be seen too. “Present.”

The stunned silence is broken by Suga and Bokuto both laughing so hard there are tears rolling down their cheeks. It’s followed by Kuroo and Kageyama simultaneously saying ‘that is one way to get closer’ which makes Suga and Bokuto laugh even more until they’re clutching their sides. Aone and Tsukki continue to look impassive during the entire exchange.

“What do you need?” Shouyou questions once everyone calms down.

“It’s getting late and we were getting worried,” Suga supplies.

“I could’ve been getting laid and you would’ve been cockblocking me. Shameful,” Shouyou says mockingly.

“Tadashi does that on his own,” Tsukishima announces coldly. “He cries during sex.”And with that he walks away.

The guys in the hallway stare at Tsukishima’s retreating form as Tadashi shrinks into the hoodie, letting go of the door in the process. The last thing he catches is a voice, probably Kageyama’s, saying, “so does Shouyou.”

Once the door snaps shut, Shouyou lays them on the bed again and wiggles out of Tadashi’s hoodie then puts his shirt on before sitting next to Tadashi who is still hidden in the overly large garment.

“Defense mechanism?”

“Yep,” Tadashi confirms. “He’ll apologize later, but I don’t feel like forgiving him right now. That was too far.”

“Forgive him so you can have fun at the convention. Besides, you and your group need to be on top of the game tomorrow because my group’s cosplays will overshadow your group’s cosplays.”

“Team Mountain vs. Team Sunshine,” Tadashi tells him, coming out of his hiding spot a little bit.

“Bring it on, Tadashi.”

“Good luck, Shou. You’re going to need it.”

With one last lingering kiss, Shouyou leaves and Tadashi collapses into the blankets as a multitude of emotions swirl in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want y'all to know 2 things:
> 
> 1\. I actually kiss things when I'm nervous or panicked. That's not just random idea. Idk why I do it aside from coping with the situation, but I do.
> 
> 2\. I'm not actually going to put sex in this fic even though there are lots of innuendos and references. HOWEVER, at the end of this fic, I'll be linking in a separate oneshot that goes with this fic that is indeed Yamahina smut but it's super fluffy and intense and wonderful. Just a heads up.


	8. Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of the convention and there is lots of excitement to be had for the cosplayers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add the links for the music later, but I'm tired.

Over breakfast and as Tadashi does his makeup, Kuroo chats excitedly about his new pocket-sized camera and all the reasons it is awesome. Kuroo’s career choice is photography and he’s damn good at it too. When Tadashi had asked his friends if they wanted to go to AniCoSo (as he does with every convention he attends) Bokuto and Tsukki had said no. It surprised everyone when Kuroo said yes, further explaining how he’d love to gain experience in cosplay photography as well as some insight about cosplay in general. After that the other two agreed and the plan to attend AniCoSo was hatched.

If Tadashi’s friends were willing to step into his world then he was willing to step into theirs too. “So, compared to the newest and best cell phone camera, how does your pocket camera match up?” Tadashi asks as he puts eyeliner on Kuroo. Watching Kuroo’s excitement grow at Tadashi’s interest makes Tadashi smile even more as he listens to the pros and cons of both.

“Do you mind if I take some pictures of the cosplay makeup application process?” Kuroo asks once Tadashi tells him he is all done.

“Be my guest. Bokubird, you’re up,” Tadashi calls from the bathroom.

Bokuto’s makeup takes the longest, but neither of them mind since they had practiced four times previously to figure out the best products to use.

“Have you read any of the comments on the kiss tease post?” Bokuto asks as Tadashi finishes up his scar.

“I’ve been posting and then ignoring notifications so I don’t stress myself more than I already do.”

“These won’t,” Bokuto tells him as he holds his phone out for Tadashi to see.

**AnimeBoySimp:** Excellent play on Yams’ behalf. For the caption and the kiss.  
 **HouseOfHawks:** That is a **#MountShine** kiss and you can’t convince me otherwise.  
 **IamBabey:** Is there room for one more???  
 **ThotPatrol:** No way **@IamBabey** they are OTP not OT3.  
 **Grellio:** Is this a confirmed **#ShineMount** kiss or not?  
 **ViktorThicciforov:** I will riot if this is just a photo op.

“I told Shouyou that would happen.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Watch.”

**MovingMountainsCosplay** **_@PlentyOfYams_**  
Yes, my chapstick is pina colada **@Shoushine**. Do you want another taste?

Tadashi attaches the full photo and hits post before sliding his phone in his pocket. “Did I really just do that?” Panic bubbles in his chest. “I better take it down.”

“Nope,” Bokuto declares, grabbing Tadashi’s wrist so he can’t get his phone. “I like this side of you.”

“Kill me,” Tadashi begs before continuing on with fixing up Bokuto’s new face.

“Tsukki, it’s your turn.”

Tsukishima trudges in and sits on the closed lid of the toilet. “Why are we in a competition with your soon-to-be boyfriend’s group?”

“Shouyou laid down the gauntlet so we’re going to run it,” Tadashi explains. “Our fans are going to judge us based on likeability, quality of cosplay, and in-character performance. Shouyou and I both made posts about it this morning and tagged AniCoSo to really get the word out.”

“About last night-”

“Forgiven. You’ll eventually realize that Shouyou is on the Protect Tadashi Squad too. Until then we’ll keep working through it. In the meantime, are you game or no?”

“Tell no one outside of the convention?”

“Not a soul.”

“Then I’ll play,” Tsukishima sighs.

“I can always count on you to have my back and I’m really grateful for that. Thanks, Tsukki.”

After breakfast, Team Mountain had gone into the convention center to pick up their badges so it was one less thing they had to worry about after getting into their cosplays. After every wig is straight and every contact lens is in place the four friends snap a group photo and head to the elevators.

“Bokuto, please behave with your scythe,” Tadashi reminds the excitable Undertaker.

“I will be the bestest,” Bokuto reassures.

“I’d say the same to Tsukki, but I’m pretty sure I would be the first person he assaults,” Kuroo chimes in, stifling his laughter with a gloved hand.

“You aren’t defenseless, Sebastian,” Tsukishima reminds him, “you do have knives.”

“Of the butter kind, Ronald,” Kuroo counters as they exit the elevator.

“Boys, please,” Tadashi scolds, “get along or I’ll throw you both out the nearest window.”

**MovingMountainsCosplay** **_@PlentyOfYams_**  
Have you seen us on the con floor **@AniCoSo**? Don’t forget to take photos with us and post them using **#TeamMoutain** so we can beat **#TeamSunshine**

Their group photo from the hotel room is attached and then posted. They step off the escalator, go through badge and prop check, and step into the convention. Tadashi takes a deep, relaxing breath, but not too deep because con funk is still a threat even at this time of day. Going to a convention is a whole new cultural experience and Tadashi relishes it.

Bokuto pulls Tadashi out of his thoughts by calling out, “let’s go to the Dealer’s Hall” as they pass Exhibit Halls A and B.

This is where Team Mountain gets several photos taken by attendees.

“Finny, if you’re going to touch things please do so in the utmost delicate manner. It simply won’t do to have you level the hall with an unrestrained touch,” Seba-Kuroo tells Finn-Tadashi as they browse through a booth with leatherbound journals and sketchbooks.

“Sebastian, you are no fun! Imagine all the business that would bring me,” Boku-taker replies and the tone of his voice mixed with his inflections actually raises the hairs on Tadashi’s arms.

Ron-Tsukki sighs and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Don’t do it. That would cause me to clean up a massive mess and while I am all for efficiency in the field, the paperwork stacked on my desk afterward would make me want to use my scythe on myself.”

“Are you Team Mountain?” A girl dressed as Asuna asks.

“We are,” Ron-Tsukki informs her as he looks her over and offers a devious smirk.

“What he means is that we are at your service,” Seba-Kuroo adds smoothly as he bows to her.

“My help is to die for,” Boku-taker cackles.

“Are you looking for someone to sweep you off your feet? If so, I’m your man,” Finn-Tadashi offers, giving his most charming smile.

“Wow! You guys are good! Can I get a group photo of all of you together?” She holds up her phone as she says it.

“Of course!” They all chorus and move to pose for the photo. Finn-Tadashi leans against Boku-taker who is threatening Ron-Tsukki with his scythe as Ron-Tsukki mows over Seba-Kuroo’s foot while Seba-Kuroo pulls out his butter knives. To top it all off the four men smile as if they’re hiding a secret.

Naturally the entire situation draws in several other people who snap pictures, some of them recognizing the group from Tadashi’s post. Once the group photos are finished several con goers approach them individually for selfies which they’re more than happy to pose for too. Even Tsukki is enjoying himself.

Finally they go back to browsing through the booths, pointing out cool items and art as they go along. All of them agree to go back to make purchases after the AMV contest so they won’t have to carry extra stuff or make trips to their rooms.

After going to one panel about being gay and doing crimes, and another one about posting for cosplay photos (Kuroo furiously scribbled notes on his phone the whole panel) they decide to go to the convention center food court for lunch.

**MovingMountainsCosplay** **_@PlentyOfYams_**  
A gardener, a butler, and two grim reapers walk into the food court **@AniCoSo**. What do they eat?

A minute after Tadashi publishes the post a group of con goers stands before them. “Are you really Team Mountain?” A guy dressed as Deku asks.

“At your service!” Finn-Tadashi exclaims with an eager salute.

“That’s a lot of service,” Ron-Tsukki comments as he looks over the growing group, but flashes them a sexy smirk all the same.

“Maybe for you,” Seba-Kuroo says as he pushes Ron-Tsukki aside to see the group better, “but for someone such as myself-”

“And just who do you think you are, Demon?” Ron-Tsukki asks, his words dripping with annoyance.

“My apologies,” Seba-Kuroo says slyly as he gazes down at a girl dressed at Uraraka, “I am simply one hell of a butler.” He bows to Uraraka and gives her a devilish smile which makes her blush from her cheeks to her ears.

The same process that happened in the dealer’s hall happens in their corner of the food court. At the end of it as the attendees are dispersing, the Deku cosplayer approaches Tadashi. “Chicken and Eggs.”

“What?” Tadashi tilts his head curiously.

“Your post asked where to eat here. Chicken and Eggs is delicious,” he explains with a nervous smile as he points to the place in the food court.

“Would you mind if I took a selfie with you and posted it to my page? I’ll tag you in it.”

“Absolutely!”

**MovingMountainsCosplay** **_@PlentyOfYams_**  
Thank you **@BreakBonesAndHearts** for being our hero! And for telling us about Chicken and Eggs! It was so good! **#TeamMountain** **#WhichCameFirst**

“I didn’t know you could do this kind of thing, Yams!” Bokuto whisper-shouts as they watch the AMVs in the rhythm and beat category.

“Yeah dude, this is kind of cool,” Kuroo adds.

Tadashi’s video is the second to play in the last category which is action. The video contains clips from Attack on Titan, Angels of Death, Fairy Tail, Tokyo Ghoul, and Fire Force. It’s set to a mashup of Stronger and My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark that he made himself with a little help from his co-worker, Oikawa.

It starts with a spark of fire from Fire Force and flashes to Zack’s shadowed maniacal face from Angels of Death to a scowling Levi from Attack on Titan followed by a smirking Natsu from Fairy Tail and topped off by Kaneki’s masked face. Right after that the beat drops and the action clips begin. Despite all of the hours he had spent making the AMV he can’t believe it’s his even when ‘Stronger in the Dark’ by PlentyOfYams flashes across the screen at the end of it.

The audience is told that the winners will be announced tomorrow and are given the information on how to vote for their favorites. Team Mountain exits the theatre room and sits their props against a vacant wall before sitting on the large wooden bench next to it so they can let the area clear out and decide what to eat for dinner after changing clothes for the rave.

“Good job, Tadashi,” Tsukki tells him quietly as he watches Tadashi attempt to calm his shaking hands.

“Can we do the thing?” Bokuto asks, leaning forward so he can see past Kuroo to look at the other two.

“What thing?” Kuroo asks as he skims through his phone.

“It’s Time to Sing. I think it’ll help calm Tadashi down,” Bokuto explains.

When Tadashi and Tsukishima were in high school together they were part of the acapella choir. Shortly after Kuroo and Tsukki moved in together the two friends were caught performing the mashup of Sing and It’s Time. Kuroo and Bokuto wouldn’t leave them alone about it until they were taught and on rare occasions they do it to occupy Tadashi’s anxious mind.

“Fine,” Tsukishima sighs. “Tadashi, do you want It’s Time or Sing?”

“I’ll take It’s Time.”

Through a combination of clapping, snapping their fingers, tapping the bench, and stomping their feet the four of them manage to make the music for It’s Time.

_“Sing it out. Boy, you’ve got to see what tomorrow brings. Sing it out. Girl, you’ve got to be what tomorrow needs. For every time that they want to count you out, use your voice every single time you open up your mouth.”_ Tsukki doesn’t stop looking at the bottom of the wall across from them as he sings and Tadashi listens to him as if it’s the first time he hears his best friend sing even though he’s heard it hundreds of times.

_“It’s time to begin, isn’t it? I get a little bit bigger but then I’ll admit, I’m just the same as I was. Now don’t you understand, I’m never changing who I am.”_ Tadashi sings the words like he always has, but as usual it's like he steps outside of his body when he sings and he feels no fear. A lot like when he cosplays.

Glancing up as they keep making music while waiting for Tsukki’s next part, Tadashi can see Team Sunshine watching them intently and suddenly Tadashi is scared. Both Suga and Shouyou have surprised looks on their faces and Kageyama seems more interested than Tadashi has ever seen him appear while Aone just stands there impassively.

Tadashi stands up and approaches Aone. _Can I touch your hands?_

Other than Aone’s eyes widening a bit there is no other hint of emotion on his face, but he nods and holds his hands out for Tadashi to take.

Tadashi leads Aone over to the bench and places him so his leg touches it then puts one of Aone’s hands on his chest and the other on his throat. Once Tsukki finishes his part, which Tadashi hummed along with, he looks up at Aone and begins to sing along with his best friend.

_“Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls. Every time that you lose it, sing it for the world. Sing it from the heart, sing it till you’re nuts. Sing it out for the ones that’ll hate your guts. Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind. Sing about everyone that you left behind. Sing it for the world.”_

When did his voice get this raw and emotional?

Tsukki picks up the next verse of Sing and Tadashi continues to hum along. At what point did Aone tear up? It pulls at Tadashi’s heart and he gently squeezes Aone’s hands under his own but doesn’t move them. Instead, he sings the chorus to It’s Time again as the group of onlookers clap along with Kuroo, Bokuto, and Tsukishima.

To end the mashup, Tsukki and Tadashi sing their respective song’s chorus at the same time and once it’s over then Tadashi lets go of Aone’s hands while the crowd cheers.

Unexpectedly, Aone pulls Tadashi into a tight hug which he returns without hesitation.

Tadashi took sign language classes because he has a hard time as it is with communication and he can hear and talk so he could only imagine the frustration for people who couldn’t do one or both. By learning sign he hoped he could one day make communication easier for at least one person around him and he finally achieved his goal for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where are my Ohayocon people at??? Chicken and Eggs anyone???


	9. Fearless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's rave time! And confessions time too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I did some fan art of the boys at the end of the chapter.

“Won’t you be hot wearing that to a rave?” Kuroo asks as Tadashi tucks his battery pack into the pocket of his footie pajamas.

“Maybe a little but I don’t do much dancing. I go for the music mostly and to watch other people dance,” Tadashi explains with a shrug as he makes sure the laces of his yellow converse won’t be in the way.

After their performance earlier, Team Sunshine and Team Mountain came together for pictures with fans followed by them arranging to meet up at the rave. Shouyou had looked at Tadashi in a way that he had never seen before and after sharing tender smiles, Tadashi turned and asked Bokuto what the look from Shouyou meant. All three of his friends had laughed as they stepped into the elevator, but no one gave him an answer.

“Damn, Tsukki,” Tadashi says as his best friend walks out of the bathroom in tight jeans and an even tighter shirt.

“You have your own man so quit hitting on mine,” Kuroo warns jokingly.

“I’m just saying he looks damn good when there isn’t a stick up his ass,” Tadashi counters as he flashes Kuroo a mischievous smile. Kuroo snorts and laughs until he is clutching his stomach.

“Children,” Tsukki mutters as he walks by them to get his phone, but his mouth turns up at the corners all the same.

Upon reaching the elevators the three friends find Bokuto and Akaashi waiting for them. They all greet the newcomer and ask about his trip as well as his experience when he picked up his badge. Everyone but Tadashi and Akaashi are wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt. Akaashi sports a Naruto shirt and cargo shorts while Tadashi wears his light up Pikachu footie pajamas.

Loud EDM can be heard long before the doors to the Main Events room are within view. There is a steady stream of attendees flowing into the extra large room so they file in with the others, darkness engulfing them until their eyes adjust to the flashing lights.

Though Tsukki doesn’t seem to be thrilled to be dragged into the horde of jumping and gyrating people he still follows Kuroo in while Akaashi does the same with Bokuto. Tadashi on the other hand glances around until he spots Aone standing off to one side of the dance floor.

Despite it being dim, Aone can see him sign, _are you having fun?_

_Plenty. Most of these people don’t know how to dance._

Tadashi scans the crowd and turns back to Aone with a grin. _Do you know how to dance?_

_A little but I just come for the music. How about you?_

_I know how to dance, but I don’t dance well._

Aone gives him a small smile. _Your future husband approaches._

There is a tap on Tadashi’s shoulder and he turns to see Shouyou surveying him. All he can do is hold up a finger to Shouyou before turning back to Aone. _Panicking! What do I say?_

_Everything._

Turning back to a curious looking Shouyou, Tadashi blurts out, “you’re hotter than a pork cutlet bowl.”

Shouyou is dressed like drunk Yuuri as he said he would be, but Tadashi didn’t expect him to be wearing a pair of black cotton shorts that end at the bottom of his ass and cling to every muscle. His white button up shirt is open to reveal a sweaty stack of abs and a blue tie messily hanging on his torso as his arms cause the fabric around them to strain when he puts his hands on his hips.

“You look rather electrifying if I do say so myself,” Shouyou replies breathlessly. “Do you want to dance?”

A hand on his back nudges Tadashi forward and he turns to glare at a snickering Aone, but allows Shouyou to drag him by his hand into the crowd of ravers. Both of their friend groups have found each other and gathered into one circle. Akaashi, Bokuto, Suga, and Kageyama embrace the saying and dance as if no one is watching while Tsukki and Kuroo alternate between grinding together and jumping to the bass drops.

Tadashi and Shouyou laugh and joke as they dance and clap and jump, always close together but rarely touching. Something about that particular thought warms Tadashi’s heart because he knows that Shouyou is trying to be mindful of his space even though that line had been crossed when they shared Tadashi’s hoodie. There is a moment when the bass drop mellows out and Kuroo gives Tadashi an encouraging nod as if he can read his thoughts so Tadashi makes a move.

Reaching out he grabs Shouyou’s waist and pulls him flush against his own body, hooking an arm around Shouyou’s neck as he grinds against him. Shouyou stares at him with wide eyes as his mouth hangs open, but he still moves against Tadashi.

Leaning in close enough for his breath to ghost against the shell of Shouyou’s ear, Tadashi tells him, “when I’m with you I’m fearless.”

The song begins another climb and the people around them clap along but they don’t hear it. Tadashi cups Shouyou’s cheek in his palm then leans down and kisses him. The kiss isn’t spurred on by his nervousness like the first one and it isn’t exploring like the ones they shared as they cuddled in Tadashi’s hoodie. No, this kiss is confident and sure and Tadashi pours his heart into it in hopes that Shouyou will understand the feelings he is sending.

Soon enough Shouyou holds Tadashi to him and relays his own feelings back. Eventually the two men pull away from each other for air and Bokuto lets out a long, low whistle.

“Can we get out of here?” Shouyou shouts over the music and Tadashi nods as he takes Shouyou’s hand and leads the way out of the exit.

“Do you want to hang out around the con or would you like to go to my room?”

“Your room but can we stop at my room first so I can change?”

“Yes,” Tadashi answers with an exaggerated pout, “I really love those shorts on you though.”

“They can stay.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that because of me. I want you to be comfortable,” Tadashi mumbles as they step into the elevator.

“They can stay.”

Shouyou goes into his hotel room as drunk Yuuri and emerges as himself wearing tiny black shorts and a familiar baby blue tank top.

Once they’re in Tadashi’s room, Tadashi strips out of his footie pajamas to reveal a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt. Taking off the t-shirt, Tadashi slips into his hoodie and joins Shouyou on the bed. He stares at Shouyou for a long time as Shouyou stares at the ceiling with a look of contemplation on his face. Everything that Tadashi thinks to say to him just seems too forward or honest, to him at least.

“Say them.”

“Say what?”

“All the things you would normally be afraid to say to me. You say I make you fearless so say them.” Shouyou glances at Tadashi and then back at the ceiling.

Tadashi can’t tell if this is a test or pure curiosity, but he gets a gut feeling that if he doesn’t say at least one or two honest thoughts then it’s going to put them back a few steps.

Taking a deep breath to ease his nerves, Tadashi says, “I am not afraid. I’m just unsure.” That catches Shouyou’s attention. “I’ve only ever dated one person in my life and it was easy because he’s my best friend and has been for years. You and I started as complete strangers except for reading each other’s public posts where we always try to look our best.”

Another deep breath is taken to steady his voice. “I don’t know how quickly we can or can’t move this relationship between us or if it will even move at all. I’m unsure of the things I should or shouldn’t say to you or when the time is right to say them. The idea of setting boundaries is not terrible but I feel like it’ll make my uncertainty worse rather than better because things are never black and white with me.” Tadashi glances at Shouyou. “Do you want unrestrained honesty?”

“Yes, I would appreciate that more than anything.”

“Part of me is afraid. Afraid that I’ll push you away because bringing you closer leaves me vulnerable and I don’t know how to be vulnerable yet. This is my first try at being vulnerable with you. I get nervous that you’ll reject me because I can be needy and clingy. I trust you and I hate it. I hate it because it’s so easy to do and I can’t control it, but I love it since I don’t have to question if it's the right choice. I know it is.

Tadashi thinks back to the past nearly six weeks that he’s spent getting to know Shouyou. They’re on a first name basis, their friends get along well, and Tadashi has offered the man sitting before him plenty of reason to leave or ridicule him and Shouyou has only ever been supportive.

“I miss you a lot,” Tadashi admits, “knowing this whole time how close we’ve been and yet we never arranged to meet. Now that we’ve met I hate watching you walk away and I want nothing more than to pull you to me so I can hold you and you won’t leave again. Words can’t describe how stupid I feel for saying that out loud, but it’s the truth and you want the truth. I’ll give you everything I can give if you want it. You’re worth all of it and more. Never have I ever wanted to see someone happy as much as I want that for you.”

Pausing, Tadashi turns to face Shouyou who is now sitting up and studying him. “I want to hold you and kiss you for a while. I don’t need the verbal reassurances that you are about to tell me. Some of our best conversations don’t involve words at all. Can I hold you and kiss you for a while?”

Shouyou simply holds his arms open to Tadashi who happily falls into them, laying back onto the multitude of pillows that he always requests.

Each and every kiss is slow, relaying a new thought or feeling. They explore with gentle touches too; Shouyou’s jaw, Tadashi’s collar bone, Shouyou’s bicep, Tadashi’s waist, Shouyou’s hip, and Tadashi’s thigh. At the last one, Shouyou pulls Tadashi thigh up to cover his own and he tangles their legs together.

“I am your man in every way,” Shouyou whispers to him when they part for air again.

“Are you telling me that I can make you mine before our date tomorrow night?”

“I’m telling you that I’ve been yours since that first reply.”

*****

**MovingMountainsCosplay** **_@PlentyOfYams_**  
My boyfriend makes me feel like I really can move mountains!

 **Sunshine Cosplay** **_@Shoushine_** replying to **_@PlentyOfYams_**  
You can move mountains, Babe! Of course, I’ll happily help you whenever you want or need me to!

*****

Rapid knocking on his hotel room door wakes Tadashi up and he groggily opens it to see Shouyou and all of his friends standing in front of him. “Yes?”

“Have you been on social media yet this morning?” Shouyou asks quickly.

The alarm on Tadashi’s phone blares and he points to it. “I’m only just now getting up. Why?” When everyone just looks from him to each other and back to him, Tadashi gestures for all of his guests to come in as he goes to shut his alarm off.

“We should definitely be here for this then,” Suga says seriously as he perches on the desk while Tadashi unplugs his phone from the charger and sits on the bed.

“You are all making me nervous.”

“Start from when we first started tagging each other in posts.”


	10. Posted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yams learns of a small problem that his anxious mind has missed but with the help of his friends (and boyfriend) he knows he can overcome it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted in a hot minute. I've had this written for a long time but I hate HTML coding and this chapter has A LOT of it.

**SunshineCosplay** **_@Shoushine_**  
Feel better soon **@PlentyOfYams**! I’ll be seeing you **@AniCoSo** in three weeks. You’re going to be some tough competition for me, but I’m ready to take you on :) And afterwards you can take me out to that dinner you owe me ;)

 **HouseOfHawks:** Was anyone else aware that they’re friends??  
**CloudStrifeIsMyBitch:** From the looks of it they may be more than friends…  
**ThotPatrol:** Ah yeah! Give us some **#MountShine** content!  
**AnimeBabe2011:** You better be patrolling for yourself **@ThotPatrol**. MM has no chance with my Sunny Boy.  
**LegolasEyes:** No, no, no! It’s **#ShineMount**! Look at MM’s twinky waist. Totally a bottom!

“Okay, so I’m sure this is a serious matter,” Tadashi starts, looking at everyone including Shouyou who is sitting beside him, “but do I really have a twinky waist?”

“That’s what concerns you?” Tsukki asks. “Yes, your waist is twinky.”

 **MovingMountainsCosplay** **_@PlentyOfYams_**  
Regardless of if I win or lose the cosplay contest, I’ll still be winning by taking you to dinner **@Shoushine**. Of course, winning the contest will be the cherry on top for me. I’ll be anxiously awaiting our meeting **@AniCoSo**.

 **OneHellOfA:** The SASS! The CONFIDENCE! You go, Yams!  
**BrattyBunBun:** Has anyone confirmed if **#ShineMount** is a thing yet?! Asking for me because I have no friends.  
**AnimeBabe2011:** Sunny has better things to do than date that nobody. You people make me laugh…  
**Grellio:** I bet my ultra-rare All Might figurine that MM makes the first move.  
**NotAWeeb:** Sure, Deku, you’d lose that bet. It says in MM’s bio that he has social anxiety. If anything he will lead poor Sunshine on.  
**BlueSkyArt:** I’m with **@NotAWeeb** on this one.  
**HouseOfHawks:** I have faith in you, Yams. Go get your man!

 **MovingMountainsCosplay** **_@PlentyOfYams_**  
Had the pleasure of collaborating with **@Shoushine** on this piece. He really has a way with words. “Babysitting the Babysitter” **#yurionice** **#minami** **#katsukiyuuri**

 **VictorThicciforov:** This is so accurate! I laughed out loud on the bus LOL keep up the great work!  
**ThotPatrol:** Five stars! Two thumbs! 11/10!  
**VictuuriLoveChild:** I’m in this comic and I love it!  
**AnimeBabe2011:** My precious Sunshine is so talented!  
**BlueSkyArt:** This comic is mediocre at best. The writing is good, but those proportions are gag worthy.

 **MovingMountainsCosplay** **_@PlentyOfYams_**  
That was a Given.

“I actually read the comments on this one. I’m getting a creeping suspicion though so I’m sure the next one will tell me I’m correct,” Tadashi informs Shouyou as he continues scrolling.

 **MovingMountainsCosplay** **_@PlentyOfYams_**  
Yes, my chapstick is pina colada **@Shoushine**. Do you want another taste?

 **HouseOfHawks:** HA! I was right! **#MountShine**  
**Grellio:** Hells yeah! **#ShineMount** Who made the first move?!  
**AnimeBabe2011:** Just a photo op. Sunshine told me so. It’s just to get attention.  
**ThotPatrol:** Someone ^^ is jelly **#ShineMount**  
**NotAWeeb:** Come on, Sunshine, you’re better than this. He’s just a player who will break your heart. Has to be a fake.  
**OneHellOfA:** Love me some juicy BL  
**LegolasEyes:** About time you stopped teasing us. We are thirsty.  
**DabisCrispyThighs:** Have we figured out if it is for sure **#MountShine** or **#ShineMount**? Mayhaps it’s both?

 **SunshineCosplay** **_@Shoushine_**  
I’m gonna marry **@PlentyOfYams**

How had Tadashi missed this post? Attached is a picture of Tadashi singing to Aone during the impromptu performance yesterday.

“Yeah, I’m gonna marry you too,” Tadashi whispers, but the room is so quiet that everyone hears it.

Shouyou chokes on his breath and coughs a few times.“Good to know for future reference.”

 **BakuBitch:** What is happening in this photo?  
**BreakingBonesAndHearts:** I was there for this one! I think the tall guy is HoH or deaf because MM was signing to him. I think this is how the tall guy can “hear” the music! It’s so cool and super sweet!  
**Grellio:** I was there also and can confirm ^^  
**HouseOfHawks:** Same^^  
**AnimeBabe2011:** Definitely staged. You all will believe anything.  
**WinchestHair:** Imagine being so infatuated and jealous that you’re in denial even when there are firsthand accounts and photo evidence.  
**OnigiriMiya:** Jealousy is a terrible illness. Get well soon **@AnimeBabe2011**!  
**NotAWeeb:** As if y’all can trust the people of the internet. MM is just putting on a faux show.  
**ThotPatrol:** Yams doesn’t say much, but when he does, he doesn’t. **#1000wordpic**

 **MovingMountainsCosplay** **_@PlentyOfYams_**  
My boyfriend makes me feel like I can really move mountains.

 **ThotPatrol:** What’s this???  
**Grellio:** Could it be???  
**SunshineCosplay:** You can move mountains, Babe! Of course, I’ll happily help you whenever you want or need me to!  
**HouseOfHawks:** AND THERE IT IS FOLKS! THE SUN IS SHINING ON THE MOUNTAIN!  
**BrattyBunBun:** Too cute!!!  
**AnimeBabe2011:** I’m at the con and I will find you MM. Your best hope is to pray that I don’t…  
**NotAWeeb:** Same tho ^^

”Is this why we’re all gathered here instead of having breakfast? Two crazed fangirls making thinly veiled threats?” Tadashi asks as he holds up his phone to show the comments.

“We are all worried for you. They seem adamant and I didn’t want you to see that and freak out,” Bokuto tells him.

“Or be surprised when two random chicks walk up and start yelling at you. Or even worse, assault you. Maybe even attempt to murder you,” Tsukki tacks on.<\p>

“Kuroo, please call and order room service for us. Use your imagination on what to get. As for everyone else, thank you for your concern. I’m okay though. I’ve got all of you beside me and that’s all I need,” Tadashi says warmly and squeezes Shouyou’s hand. “I’ve never had so many friends before.”

“Get used to it because you’re stuck with us,” Kageyama mumbles from his spot on the couch.

“Yes, Tsukki, you are still the OG,” Tadashi reassures his best friend who is all but pouting.

 **MovingMountainsCosplay:** **_@PlentyofYams_**  
Come find me **@AnimeBabe2011** and **@NotAWeeb**. I’ll move both of you aside and hold MY Sunny Boy’s hand the entire time I do it.

 **MovingMountainsCosplay:** **_@PlentyOfYams_**  
**@Grellio** and **@HouseOfHawks** I want to meet the both of you so we can become friends! And Grellio, you get to keep your AM figure, you won the bet that I’d make the first move ;)


End file.
